Naruto: Johto League Journeys
by Sandra Chan 07
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are now in the Pokemon world after being taken through a portal. They land into the Johto region where they meet Ash, Dawn, Kotone, and Kazunari togehter they travel through the region Naruto catching Pokemon. Can he keep his secret?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**Characters in Pokemon & Naruto Crossover**

**Ash Ketchum: **Is a 15 year old Pokemon trainer who has returned to Johto to participate in the Battle Frontier but he has to wait a whole year for it to begin so he just travels through Johto as a vacation this time and occasionally train and battle when needed to and his starter Pokemon is a Pikachu.

**Naruto Uzumaki: **Is a 12 year old boy who wears an orange jumpsuit but later given black long pants short sleeved dark blue navy shirt with red designed fire gym shoes an orange blue short sleeved jacket and has blonde spiky hair. He is from Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves and has a big secret that Sakura doesn't even know yet. His starter is a Cyndaquil.

**Sakura Haruno: **Is a 12 year old girl she has somewhat a mean and punchy personality where she can get really angry she has pink short hair use to have long hair but what cut. She isn't interested in becoming a Pokemon trainer but to have Pokemon as pets.

**Dawn: **Is an 11 year old girl she has dark blue long hair her starter Pokemon is a Piplup which she carries around with her. She is really interested in competing in Contests and has obtained all 5 ribbons in Sinnoh where she comes from and is now headed to Johto to compete in contests but has decided to take a break for a little bit.

**Kotone: **Is a 10 year old girl with brown hair and eyes. She has been traveling with Kazunari through Johto and has gotten 6 badges. She can be a little pushy towards Kazunari similar with Sakura how she is with Naruto. Kotone Sakura and Dawn become really close friends. Her starter Pokemon is a Chikorita.

**Kazunari: **He is an 11 year old boy who is a bit geeky he wears glasses tries to be a little more like Ash that is what Kotone asks Kazunari to be on occasions and gets a little nervous of that. He becomes close friends with Naruto and Ash. His starter Pokemon is a Totodile.

**Barry: **He is a somewhat awkward boy his starter Pokemon is a Piplup but has evolved into an Empoleon. He has blonde hair blue eyes can overreact easily over small things and is good friends with Ash and comes from the same hometown as Dawn which is Twinleaf Town and is located in Sinnoh. He goes to Johto to compete in the Johto League conference and obtain all 8 gym badges.

**Paul: **He has a very cruel personality never appreciates what his Pokemon do he is also rivals with Ash and later becomes a rival with Naruto. His starter Pokemon is a Turtwig then it evoled into a Torterra.

**Team Galactic: **A villainous group the previous leader of the group was Cyrus but he entered the portal that got opened by Dialga and Palkia back in Sinnoh. Now the group leader is Saturn and he is now the boss. His subordinates are Mars and Jupiter and there are the team galactic grunts. Team Galactic has traveled to Johto to try and capture the legendary birds Lugia and Ho-oh and the 3 legendary beasts Raikou, Suicine and Entei.


	2. A Portal to a new world of Pokemon

**Chapter 1**

**A Portal to a new World of Pokemon (Rewrite)**

**A/N: **Yes this is my rewrite of chapter 1 because I got a review saying which caught my attention and was planning on doing it before but didn't have time that I was leaving out some important stuff and also the script format I wasn't happy about how I wrote so I will be replacing this chapter with the one I had. Hopefully this will be more interesting than the one before. Chapter 10 will be here soon!

* * *

It has been 2 months since Naruto and Sasuke had their battle at the Valley of the end where Sasuke left for the evil hands of Orochimaru who left team 7 in despair. It was a cold windy rainy day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Two young ninja's were walking around in the rain eating some delicious ramen. The two ninja's were wearing yellow cloaks with hoods on to be warm and dry from the rain. Naruto was wearing an orange jumpsuit dark blue scandal a dark blue headband and had blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. Sakura had pink short hair wore the same scandals and headband just like Naruto.

"Hey Naruto remember what Tsunade told us yesterday about the portals?" Sakura said talking to Naruto unsafely and looking around to see if there would be one.

_Flashback_

"_It will be very unsafe for the whole Hidden Leaf Village walking around outside the next couple of days because portals open to other worlds and that happens every year and to be sent back you to the world you are from you will have to be there from a year today in the same spot you landed and wait for the portal to send you back." Tsunade said giving out a constructive command._

"_HA HA HA very funny granny Tsunade that is totally fake there are no such things as other worlds and how would they be different?" Naruto mocked and laughed at what Tsunade said._

"_SHUT UP!" Tsunade yelled with a big temper as Naruto quiet down a bit. "I have seen it with my own eyes where a couple of people actually got sucked in and there are stories written about this situation. To be honest I really haven't seen anyone come back from other worlds so I don't know but you Naruto watch it. Tsunade explained._

_End of Flashback_

Naruto and Sakura were now both done with their ramen and were now ready to head back home.

"Do you actually believe this Sakura, because I don't?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well not exactly looks like people are taking it seriously because people aren't coming out as much as they do and she said it is written in books and she had seen it with her own eyes so I do believe this." Sakura said looking at Naruto.

"Well whatever let's go home, it is getting worse by the minute and the rain isn't stopping anytime soon." Naruto said walking faster to get home.

As both of them, were almost home then all of a sudden a pitch black hole appeared and a wind was blowing and sucked both of them in and they both started to scream on top of their lungs.

"THIS IS DEFINITELY REAL I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED!" Naruto shouted as he was being sucked inside the black hole portal.

They both now saw a white light and they fell to the ground and they were near a town. They also noticed that it wasn't raining like it was in Konoha but rather it was the opposite of raining it was warm and sunny.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked. "How should I know? This is probably another world where we got sucked into." Sakura answered.

All of a sudden Naruto and Sakura heard something running and bushes started to make noises because of something running.

"Did you hear the noise in the bushes?" Naruto asked terrified. "Yes I did!" Sakura replied.

Both of them now were scared and hugging close together and were terrified with so much fear. Then all of a sudden it appeared to be a deer looking like creature but it looked awfully different from what Sakura and Naruto have seen.

"What kind of animal is that?" Naruto asked looking at the strange brown like deer. "I don't know beats." Sakura replied.

Then all of a sudden a dark purple like beam was glowing from the deer's antler and Naruto looked at it and fell under an allusion. The allusion caused him to see a bunch of ramen but in reality he was only eating grass and at this Sakura didn't know what to do so she stood back and grossed out at Naruto eating the grass. Then all of a sudden a girl yelled water gun! The stream of water then attacked the strange looking deer and it ran away and Naruto was found eating grass himself and started to spit it all out.

"What was that just now?" Sakura asked. "I don't know but I actually ate grass." Naruto making faces and spitting out the grass he ate and was grossed out. "I know but a stream of water attacked the weird looking deer with powers." Sakura replied.

Then as Naruto looked behind him stood a girl with a white and pink hat brown hair and eyes, blue outfit long sleeved white socks and red bright shoes and behind her hanging on to her back was mouse looking round blue mouse like animal and a zigzagged like tail and at the end of the tail was a round blue ball.

"ALIENS WHERE ARE WE!" Naruto started to yell on top of his lungs and started to go crazy.

"Oh shut up Naruto." Sakura yelled and gave him a slap on his back.

"WHY ARE YOU CALLING US ALIENS OR WEIRDOS AND WHO ARE YOU!" The girls yelled running up to Naruto and Sakura.

"High five girl I told him the EXACT same thing." Sakura said giving out a high five.

"That is great so where are you guys from anyways?" The girl asked. She then turns to Naruto. "Looks like you have never seen a Pokemon right?" The girl asked.

"That is correct I have never seen this thing you call a Pokemon if you mean these super power animals that are weirdos then yes just now." Naruto replied.

"They aren't weird you are the weird one and they are one of the cutest things alive only some of them though." The girl said. Naruto got angry as heard those words coming from this girl.

"That mouse water Pokemon is so cute!" Sakura squealed with a lot of emotion of the cuteness of the Pokemon. Sakura's eyes turned like hearts and she was showing all the happiness and hugging this Pokemon with so much love. "What is this Pokemon's name?" Sakura asked.

"Its name is Marill and my name is Kotone." Kotone said.

"Those are such cute names Sakura said. My name is Sakura Haruno and this is Naruto Uzumaki the number 1 knuckle head ninja who can be really stupid most of the times and not understand a word you are saying." Sakura said with a little ashamed smile on her face.

As Naruto heard all of this his mouth widened and was so shocked and ashamed of what Sakura told her.

"Let's come over to the lab. Oh and one last thing Naruto that weird looking jumpsuit and yellow cloak do not match and you have no taste in fashion and that orange jumpsuit is so ugly." Kotone said with a disgusted look.

Naruto was now definitely ashamed of all this and Kotone and Sakura were both really giggly. Now they have reached the lab and they were all welcomed by Professor Elm. As all three of them entered inside they were all greeted by Ash, Dawn and Kazunari and the professor himself. Naruto and Sakura both introduced themselves.

"Well if you all are wondering who we are let us tell you where we actually come from. We are from a place called Konoha Village Hidden in the Leaves and we actually are ninja's not Pokemon trainers or we don't have any Pokemon or we don't know where we actually are. We have powers or what we call jutsus and as you see we have headbands that represent our Village. We also use Kunai's for our protection and fighting styles. So there you have it we are not from this world and we come from a totally different world with no Pokemon. We got sucked into a portal and we landed here and Kotone found us and helped us get here." Sakura explained to everybody.

"Damn is it hot in here or is it me?" Naruto complained as he was sweating.

He then took off the warm and long yellow cloak with the hood and Sakura did the same thing as Naruto.

"Cool capes I like them I remember wearing one by the way my name is Ash Ketchum what is yours boy with the blonde hair?" Ash welcomed Naruto.

"It is Naruto Uzumaki are you one of those Pokemon trainers?" Naruto introduced himself.

"Yes I am and a Pokemon trainer is a person that trains Pokemon to make them strong and fight against gym leaders and earn badges and compete in the Pokemon league. One last thing this is my buddy Pikachu."Ash said pointing at Pikachu. "Pika – chu." The yellow Pokemon mouse introduced himself.

"Sounds cool I am in I want to become a Pokemon trainer!" Naruto said with a really happy smile on his face.

"You are just in time for getting a starter Pokemon Naruto and you can come to the lab tomorrow and pick one up yourself." Professor Elm said with a smile.

"Cool thanks professor I CAN'T WAIT! He started to jump up and down with all this excitement." Naruto said with a lot of excitement.

"Hey you all want to come by my house it has a lot of room for all of you." Kotone encouraged everyone to come.

Everyone started to follow Kotone to her house when they saw her house they were surprised at the big house she lived in. Everybody was impressed.

"Come inside everyone." Kotone said inviting everyone to her house.

Everybody went inside.

"I am sure everybody is hungry good thing my mom started to cook and has the food ready." Kotone said.

Everybody said that they were starving. Kotone's mom called everyone to eat dinner and there was a lot of food to eat.

"MMMMM this is delicious!" Everybody said as they were munching on the food.

"I think and let me guess you are maybe Dawn?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I am Dawn and this is my starter Pokemon and buddy Piplup." Dawn introduced and pointed at Piplup. "Pi pip lup." he introduced himself. "I am trying to become a great Pokemon coordinator and have collected 5 ribbons from Sinnoh and am here in Johto to participate in the Pokemon contests." Dawn said.

"Sounds nice but am not really interested in becoming a Pokemon coordinator or a Pokemon trainer." Sakura replied with a sorry look.

"Aw that's too bad." Dawn replied with a sad grin.

"I want to become a Pokemon breeder and am training to become a really good one just like Brock." Kazunari said and introduced himself.

"COOL!" Naruto shouted and yelled out.

As all the trainers and ninja's were chatting about their goals and dreams Naruto said he will become the best ninja Pokemon trainer the world has ever seen.

"It seems that Naruto really wants to become a Pokemon trainer and battle gym badges so that's that here Naruto take a look at these 3 cards and decide which Pokemon you want to choose." Kazunari said as he gave Naruto 3 cards.

He handed Naruto three cards and each card had a Pokemon on it one was a water type crocodile one named Totodile another one was a mouse like fire type Pokemon named Cyndaquil and last but not least was a grass type like Pokemon with a green leaf on its head and the name of the Pokemon was Chikorita. "These three are the Johto starter Pokemon" Kazunari said. Naruto continued to look at the 3 Pokemon cards to decide which one he wanted to choose tomorrow as he was thinking 5 minutes passed by and he finally had chosen his starter.

"I will take the fire type Cyndaquil to start my journey tomorrow as a Pokemon trainer because it is so cool." Naruto said with a lot of excitement.

"Great choice Naruto we will travel together throughout Johto along with Kotone, Ash, Dawn and Sakura." Kazunari said with a lot of excitement and a big smile.

"Sounds great I am really pumped up for tomorrow." Naruto said getting all hyped up for tomorrow.

"If you want gym badges I suggest you don't slack off and you work really hard on this because I already have 6 gym badges but I had to come back here along with Kazunari to New Bark town because we were to meet up with Ash and Dawn to continue traveling and so you came unexpectedly so we have our groups double now and also a new trainer." Kotone explained and showed off a little bit.

_Naruto's Thoughts_

"_Damn it I am already losing to a girl who has 6 badges don't worry I will beat her." _Naruto thought to himself.

_End of Naruto's Thoughts_

Everyone then yawned what time is it we better hit the beds to get enough sleep for an adventure tomorrow. So everybody went to bed. Kotone, Kazunari, Ash and Dawn were sleeping upstairs in separate bedrooms where as Naruto and Sakura were sleeping downstairs in separate bedrooms.

It was somewhere around 1:00 A.M in the morning as Naruto heard someone crying downstairs and Naruto woke up because of that.

_Naruto's Thoughts_

"_Why would someone be crying this late at night?" _Naruto thought to himself.

_End of Naruto's Thoughts_

Naruto then got up from his bed and went to see where the crying was coming from it appeared to be coming from Sakura's room and it turned out to be that she was crying. "What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked looking at her crying.

"What's wrong why are you crying Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you care?" Sakura replied rudely.

"Sakura it's because you're my friend." Naruto said in a friendly manner.

"I am worried about the fact that we are in another world and my parents, friends and family and most importantly Tsunade are all worried about me and you." Sakura replied with a lot of emotion and tears.

"I know we will find a way but come on a new world isn't all that bad I know how you feel I feel the same way about how everyone is searching for us right now." Naruto said with a lot of encouragement.

He leaves Sakura's room and goes to his room to fall back a sleep. As morning came Naruto was so pumped up and ready to go they all ate breakfast and went.

"Before you choose your Pokemon Naruto you first need to look like a Pokemon trainer yourself. First take off the headband and get rid of that ugly jumpsuit. We need to do some shopping for clothes and shoes before you choose a Pokemon let's get going Naruto, Kotone and Sakura." Dawn said with a little disgusted look.

As Naruto listened to what Kotone and Dawn told them, he followed them to pick out new clothes to a store nearby.

* * *

Well this was a rewrite and I wrote the first chapter since it was really messed up with the wrong script format so I fixed that hopefully it's more interesting.


	3. New look, new adventure and a new friend

**Chapter 2**

**New look, new adventure and a new friend**

Naruto, Sakura, Kotone and Dawn were going early in the morning to shop and buy Naruto new clothes before he can get a starter Pokemon from Professor Elm. They entered a store for clothes.

Dawn in an excited tone said look at all these cute clothes I want to get some.

Remember we are here to buy Naruto new clothes and get rid of his ugly jumpsuit Kotone said.

Fine let Naruto buy his clothes Dawn mumbled in an angry tone.

Naruto went around the store to pick out a pair of shoes, short sleeved shirt, pants and a short pair of shoes with a black bottom and 2 white lines were on them similar shoes to Ash, black pants, dark blue navy short sleeved shirt and a short sleeved jacket vest like with pockets which was orange and it had blue sleeves.

I really like my new clothes Naruto said in a really happy tone.

Glad that you like them Naruto Dawn said in a jealous way.

In a happy tone Kotone said those clothes look a lot better than that jumpsuit.

Oops I almost forgot one thing Naruto said in a clumsy way.

He rushed off in search of a backpack that would be great for his journey then 5 minutes later he came back with a blue backpack that had an orange spiral in the middle. Kotone and Dawn payed for Naruto's clothes.

All of a sudden Sakura blurted out she wanted new shoes.

She went off to get herself some pretty shoes. She then came back in 10 minutes with pink and white gym shoes with cute pink heart designs. Kotone and Dawn also bought it for her willingly.

Kotone told Naruto to hurry up and change. He did as she told him so.

When Naruto came back he said like my new look?

Yes it looks great but one last thing Kotone said you need to take off the head band.

In a sad mood Naruto took off the headband and put it in his back pack.

Come on we will be late for your chance of becoming a Pokemon trainer Naruto hurry up Kotone, Dawn and Sakura told him in a fast mood.

As three of them headed to the lab to meet Professor Elm and get Naruto his starter Pokemon and so they now arrived. When they did they met Ash and Kazunari waiting with Professor Elm.

Professor I am ready to get my starter Pokemon Cyndaquil now! He shouted in excitement.

Naruto here is Cyndaquil's Poke-ball. Elm said

COOL! Now how do I open this Poke-ball? He asked in curiosity as stared at the ball that was red and white and a button on it in the middle.

*Sigh* Here let me open it for you and demonstrate it for you. He said

He threw the Poke-ball up in the air and a bright flashing light came out of the ball and it came out the fire type Pokemon Cyndaquil.

Cy-cyn-da-quil the mouse like Pokemon said its own name.

In a big and happy smile a joyful Naruto said hi my name is Naruto and I will be your trainer Cyndaquil and am so happy to have you as my partner.

Cyndaquil then shot a flamethrower at Naruto because that is the way it shows its happiness and was very happy to have Naruto as a trainer.

W-wh-WHAT!!! Was that for he yelled as his face was on fire and was running around in circles like crazy.

Everyone started to laugh.

Here Naruto is some water to take out the fire Ash then gives Naruto a bucket of water and he pours it on his whole face and head.

Phew that is much better. He said

HEY CYNDAQUIL WHY THE HELL DID YOU ATTACK ME WITH A FIRE STREAM!? He yelled to the top of his lungs.

Cyndaquil was now scared and went back a few steps from Naruto in fear.

NARUTO!!!!!!! Sakura came up and punched him in the face for being mean to Cyndaquil and he flew few inches across the floor.

Kazunari and Ash rush to Naruto and ask are you ok? They asked I am fine. He said

Sakura then came up to and said: Naruto that is no way to talk to Cyndaquil like that it was showing you that it likes you.

Really how do you know that? He asked

Because I am not dumb like you. She said in a deep tone of voice.

Cyndaquil I am sorry for yelling at you. He said in a nice tone.

Here now come in this Poke-ball wait how do I return it back to its Poke-ball he asked Professor Elm.

Oh Naruto you have a lot to learn. You say Cyndaquil return or any other Pokemon's name to return them to their Poke-ball's. He said in a highly intelligent voice tone.

GOT IT! He shouted

Now Cyndaquil return! He shouted

A red beam of light can from the Poke-ball and it came to aim at Cyndaquil but Cyndaquil dodged it.

Naruto then repeated that step about 5 times but Cyndaquil wouldn't like to get into the ball.

Naruto was now mad come on inside the ball! He said in an angry tone.

*Sigh* It looks to me Cyndaquil doesn't like to be inside Poke-balls. Elm said

Guess it looks like you and I are not going to be traveling by ball but with me. Naruto said in a happy excited way.

You will also need these said the Professor giving Naruto a blue Pokedex the exact same as Kazunari's and 6 Poke-balls. You will need this on your journey the Pokedex will give out information on wild Pokemon and you can use it as a phone and for Poke-balls you will need 6 and you can have only 6 Pokemon on your team as the Professor explained.

Sounds good! Shouted Naruto

Now Naruto was ready for his adventure so he went home and packed his jumpsuit and cloak he came and the scandals and Sakura did the same and so did everyone.

Before Naruto was able to leave Professor Elm told him he needs to register in Cherrygrove for the Johto league and his first Gym battle would take place in Violet city.

Now everyone was ready to head to Cherrygrove city for Naruto to register in the Pokemon center.

_I wonder what this Johto region is full of and what adventures we will encounter and hopefully no enemies. _Sakura thought

Awww this brings back so many memories I remember traveling through the Johto region like 3 years ago. Ash said

Ash you traveled through this region. Kotone asked curiously

_Flashback_

_Pika pi Pikachu pointed to the tree that Ash, Misty and Brock passed by a couple times in circles._

_Huh what Pikachu? Asked Ash in a tired tone._

_Ash then looked up to see a branch._

_That branch looks familiar? Said Ash_

_Ash you mean…. Misty all of a sudden burst out in anger to see the same branch and continued to say YOU MEAN WE HAVE BEEN WALKING IN CIRCLES ALL DAY YOU SAID YOU KNEW WHERE WE WERE GOING AND WERE TOTALLY LOST NOW WHERE DO WE GO???!!! She shouted_

_WELL IF YOU'RE SO SMART THEN YOU BE THE ONE TO DECIDE! Ash yelled at Misty_

_That's a good idea I'll find a way out of here. Misty told Ash_

_Misty started to look around in a confused way and she didn't know where she actually didn't know where they were going._

_Come on Misty let's go we are waiting for your directions. Ash teased Misty_

_Don't rush me Ash I just have to think. Misty said_

_Well this is going to be a brand new experience for you. Ash teased Misty again._

_At hearing this Misty shouted at Ash and said WERE NOT LOST CAUSE OF ME!!!!!_

_Brock then jumped into the fighting between Misty and Ash._

_HEY YELLING NEVER SOLVES ANYTHING JUST CALM DOWN! He yelled to Ash and Misty and was angry because the two of them were fighting._

_You two need to learn to be more mature like me. Brock said_

_Ash and Misty looked at Brock with curios looks and opened mouths at what Brock just said._

_Ash, Brock and Misty went after Pikachu and Togepi and they almost fell into the lake in the forest but Ash caught them._

_Phew you guys are alright. Ash said_

_Ash then looked to see a shadowy figure of some sort of Pokemon but it got away._

_I wonder what Pokemon that was. Ash said in a questionable tone_

_I hope we can see more of those kind of Pokemon in New bark Town said Brock._

_The trio found a way out of the forest and was standing on a hill top and saw New Bark Town._

_Hello New Bark Town I am ready to conquer the Johto League. An excited Ash jumped up and started running but then Brock stopped him and took hold of his shoulder you first need to register for the Johto League._

_Oh yeah that's right said Ash._

_End of Flashback_

Wow to believe you Ash Ketchum who is really mature now used to be immature. Sakura said in surprise

Naruto could learn a few things from this in becoming more mature. Kotone said in an arrogant voice

The both of them started to giggle and Naruto's mouth dropped wide open.

COME ON SAKURA WHY WHY!!!!???? Naruto yelled at Kotone and Sakura

Anyways who is Misty asked Kazunari.

Oh Misty is a close friend of mine I really miss her but hopefully I can see her again. Ash said

Who's Brock? Asked Sakura

Brock is a close friend of Ash's and mine he had to return to the Pewter City gym back in Kanto. Dawn said

They both sound like nice friends hopefully me and Naruto can meet them said Sakura

Yeah yeah enough with the chatting let's get on to Cherrygrove city and register myself for the Johto League and get my first badge believe it. Said Naruto

Oh just shut up Naruto said an annoyed Sakura.

Everyone continued to walk on their journey to Cherrygroe city a voice called Naruto over to a Pokemon battle.

Hey blond spiky hair dude with the Cyndaquil I challenge you to a Pokemon battle one on one.

Naruto hearing this looked back and saw a short boy around the age of ten who has started his Pokemon journey through he was wearing short blue pants jeans, white T-shirt, a cap on his head flipped backwards, brown hair and blue eyes.

I accept your challenge I am Naruto Uzumaki and I will never lose because that is nindo way. He said in hyperactivity

Sounds good my name is Joey Jason and I challenge you Naruto Uzumaki.

I will be the judge says Kazunari.

The Pokemon battle between Naruto Uzumaki and Joey Jason will begin this is a one on one Pokemon battle he shouts out so that the trainers can hear.

Cyndaquil go come on out to the battlefield Naruto called on and Cyndaquil ran up to Naruto and stood in front and let the fire burn on its back to show it is ready for a battle. Cy-cyn-da-quil _(I am ready)_

Rattata go I choose you. Joey called out and threw the Poke-ball and a white beam of light came and it formed a rat like creature.

It looked like a rat it was purple it had a tail where at the end it curled up had uck teeth in the front and stood on four legs.

Huh what Pokemon is that asked Naruto as he took out his Pokedex.

_Rattata: The small rodent Pokemon it bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places._

_Cool Pokemon_. He thought to himself

Alright Cyndaquil use flamethrower. Cyndaquil heard the commands from its trainer and opened its mouth and shot out a powerful flame towards Rattata.

Rattata dodge it and use quick attack.

Rattata dodged as Joey said and was coming towards Cyndaquil.

_He dodged what else does Cyndaquil have wait I know. Naruto thought_

Cyndaquil use smoke screen. Cyndaquil used smokescreen and a black like ash smuggy cloud formed and covered Cyndauil and Rattata.

Rattata hang in there Joey shouted.

Rattata use hyper fang and try and find Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil watch out for the hyper fang try and listen to its movements.

Cyndaquil thought to himself and listed as Rattata was coming in for a close combat. Rattata continued to run towards Cyndaquil with its hyper fang.

Naruto opened his eyes to a **serious** look and told Cyndaquil to use tackle Cyndaquil hearing his command ran towards Rattata's hyper fang and the two made a big boom clash. Both of them flew back to their trainers.

Cyndaquil are you alright? Asked Naruto Cyndaquil getting up Cy-cynda _(Yes I am alright)_

Rattata are you alright? Asked Joey Rattata trying to get up as well Ra-ratta _(Yes I am alright)_

Let the battle continue Kazunari shouted.

Rattata use bite this time. As Rattata heard the command its buck teeth like fangs began to glow and Rattata was going in for an attack on Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil hurry up and dodge it Cyndaquil hearing this trying to dodge it but failed because it was too slow to dodge Rattata's speed and knocking it out.

Cyndaquil are you ok? Naruto cried calling to his Pokemon that got injured badly after the severe bite attack. But it then it got up again it had some bruises but still had the will to fight.

This time Cyndaquil use a powerful swift attack. Cyndaquil took the command and shot out a swift attack from its mouth which were star like shapes hitting Rattata out cold and making it unable to battle.

Rattata is unable to battle Cyndaquil and Naruto are the winners.

We did it Cyndaquil we won! He cheered in excitement.

Rattata return you did a great job today and you deserve a good long rest. Joey calling his Rattata back into its Poke-ball.

Hey Joey that was a great battle and this was my first battle. Naruto said in an impressed way.

Congrats on winning your first battle it was a lot of fun battling with you today. By the way where are you headed Naruto? He asked

I am headed to Cherrygrove city to register for the Johto league and beat all the 8 gym leaders here. Said Naruto

Sounds good I am headed to New Bark Town to have a word with Professor Elm. Joey said

Ok that is great I will one day see you again hope we can have a battle when we both are stronger trainers. Said Naruto

Cool I will see you then. Joey said waving bye to Naruto and everyone else.

Both of them were now headed separate paths Naruto and friends to Cherrygrove city and Joey to New Bark Town.

Two hours have pass since the departure of New Bark Town but have now arrived in Cherrygrove city to heal Naruto's Cyndaquil, sign up for the Johto League and eat something and have a place to stay the night.

Nurse Joy I would like to heal my Pokemon. Said Naruto handing Nurse Joy his Cyndaquil.

Thanks I would be more than happy to heal your Pokemon and Cyndaquil should just be fresh and ready by tomorrow. Said Nurse Joy smiling

Thanks where do I sign up for the Johto League asked Naruto.

Over there she pointed over to a counter where trainers can sign up.

Naruto hearing this rushed over there like crazy to sign up.

Can we stay here the night Nurse Joy asked Ash.

Of course you can stay here is your room number and key and stay she said.

Thanks come on Pikachu let's go and have a nice long rest. He said Pikachu! A joyful Pikachu

Everyone followed Ash to the room upstairs except for Sakura and Naruto.

Sakura how come your not coming asked Kotone.

I just want to wait here for Naruto. She said

Oooooh someone might be in love Kotone teased Sakura about Naruto.

No I am not we are just friends and why would I want to have a crush on Naruto? He is gross sometimes. Sakura responded in a tempered way.

Ok then just be it that way. Kotone said and left.

Sakura waited for five minutes and looked over to Naruto who was almost done with signing just then an old man with a yellow striped egg came in.

Hi young lady what can you're name be? He asked

Oh my name is Sakura she replied with a smile.

Cute name my name is Tom and I can't raise this egg would you want to raise it for me? He said

I would love to and see what cute little Pokemon would hatch out of it but why can't you raise it? She asked

The reason that I can't is my wife doesn't like Pokemon she is scared and she wanted me to get rid of this egg. He said

That's terrible! Sakura yelled I would love to raise a baby Pokemon and make sure it will be healthy and take good care of it.

For real thanks soooo much I am sure you will take good care of it and raise it for me. He said with joy.

Your welcome I will be sure to make the Pokemon healthy and strong when it hatches. She said

Thanks it means a lot to me take care bye. He said

Sakura looking at the egg thought _(I wonder what Pokemon it will hatch into)_

Naruto was finally done with registering for the league and came up to Sakura and shouted in her ear.

HEY SAKURA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN?! He asked and shouted at the same time

A punch all of a sudden landed on Naruto's face and he fell to the ground.

DON'T YOU EVER YELL AND SHOUT AT ME NARUTO!!! She said in anger

Sorry he said

You better be sorry and don't you ever distract me when I am thing understand Naruto she said in an aggressive tone.

Yes I understand and by the way where did you get that yellow striped egg from? Naruto asked

An old gentlemen gave it to me as a present because his wife doesn't like Pokemon at all she said.

Sounds nice I wonder what it will hatch into probably some kind of cool Pokemon said Naruto.

Now Naruto is getting late we better hit the beds now we have to leave to Violet city tommow morning said Sakura.

They both now walked upstairs to their room and went inside where everyone else who was unpacking their bags.

Where did you get the egg from Sakura asked Dawn.

Oh I got it from an old gentlemen because his wife doesn't like Pokemon at all and he decided to give it to me. Said Sakura

Sounds nice I am really curios is to what Pokemon will come out of it Said Dawn.

As it started getting late everyone talked and then went to sleep and had a good night and a whole new journey was waiting for Naruto especially.


	4. A Vicious and Cute Pokemon

**Chapter 3**

**A Vicious and Cute Pokemon**

Everybody was enjoying their sleep during their stay in the Pokemon center until Naruto woke up and started to shout and yell in excitement and made a big rukus because he was heading to Violet city today to start his first gym battle.

NARUTO WHY YOU!!!!! Sakura woke up because of Naruto and she wasn't happy and she landed a punch on Naruto's face once again.

Ouch ouch that hurt come on Naruto why do you have to do this. Cried Naruto in pain.

Because you woke me up and everyone else Sakura said.

Everybody was groaning that Naruto woke them up.

Let's get something to eat said Ash. Sounds like a good idea we should all go said Kotone. Everybody then got up and went to the cafeteria to eat breakfast and after breakfast they went out to go ahead to Violet city for Naruto's first gym battle.

I wonder what kind of Pokemon are here in this forest thought Naruto.

I hope there are some cute Pokemon in this forest said Dawn. No their aren't any Pokemon that you might like but Dawn said Ash. I heard there are Ursaring in this forest said Kazunari. Ursaring Kotone said in a scared way. What is an Ursaring asked Naruto. An Ursaring is a Pokemon that is very vicious and is a big bear said Kazunari. Oh I remember an Ursaring and I remember this one time we were in a forest preserved where me, Brock, Misty and Team Rocket were trying to get away it was an adventure that day. Who is Team Rocket asked Sakura? Team rocket is a group of villains who steal Pokemon but they somehow stayed in Sinnoh and didn't come back and followed us here which is good said Ash.

Just then all of a sudden Sakura's egg started to show signs that it will start hatching soon and a Pokemon will come out of it soon.

Look guys I think the egg will hatch soon said Sakura in excitement.

Let's stop over here Kazunari pointed over to a spot where they can take a break from walking. Everybody relaxed to their spots by some bushes and trees.

_Kotone's Thoughts_

_I hope nothing goes bad because I don't want to hopeless guys Kazunari and Naruto they will get us nowhere._

_End of Kotone's Thoughts_

Aaaaa this is the spot to relaxed said Naruto in a calm and nice voice.

Isn't it I agree with you Naruto and thanks to me you have a wonderful spot said Kazunari.

Thank goodness we found this place and now we can wait to what this egg is going to hatch into and what kind of cute Pokemon will come out of it said Sakura in excitement.

Everyone has been resting for around less than an hour and sun tanning in the sun as heavy footsteps were approaching them.

Wha what is that asked Dawn in a really scared way.

I think it is an Ursaring we better go said Ash.

Then one big bear like Pokemon came out of the forest and used hyper beam as everyone gathered all there and tried their best to dodge the attack and luckily at the same point Sakura was holding on to her Pokemon egg and also at the same time everyone got splited three sides of the forest. Kazunari and Dawn were together, Ash and Sakura were together and Naruto and Kotone were together in one as well.

_With Kazunari and Dawn_

I wonder where we are asked Dawn.

In the forest said Kazunari.

Where is everyone else I don't see them anywhere to be found said Dawn.

We better go and look for them come on Dawn Kazunari said and ran off.

Wait for me and Piplup she yelled and run off to catch up with Kazunari.

_With Ash and Sakura_

I hope we find the others because this egg is going to hatch soon and I don't want it to get lost and I want the Pokemon to be safe said Sakura.

Yes I totally understand and now let's go and find the others an excited Ash ran.

WAIT FOR ME shouted Sakura running after Ash and holding the egg which made her run slower then normally she would.

_With Naruto and Kotone_

I hope we find the others from that evil bear like Ursaring said Naruto in confidence.

I AM SCARED CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN!!!!! Kotone cried and yelled.

At this Cyndaquil was trying to cover his ears and Naruto looked at Kotone in a strange way.

_Naruto's Thoughts_

_Geez she is so annoying and acting like a baby I am the one that needs help to get away from her but that would be cruel and not to mention she is worse than Sakura and I don't know how pervy sage deals with girls anyway?_

SHUT UP KOTONE CRYING WON'T HELP yelled an angry annoyed Naruto.

After Naruto screamed a deadlock silence flew upon the three of them and all of a sudden roaring began to come out of the nearby bushes and trees and large footsteps were coming closer.

SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE NOW NARUTO yelled Kotone in anger.

ME? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT STARTED THIS ALL AND BROUGHT THE URSARING HERE AND MADE IT ANGRY!!!! Yelled Naruto at Kotone with anger.

There is no time for yelling and argueing we got to move fast now because the Ursaring is coming closer to us said Kotone.

Right said Naruto with a nod come on Cyndaquil let's go.

Both of them went in a hurry and started to actually run as the Ursaring popped out of the bushes and started to chase Kotone and Naruto and at the same time Naruto grabbed his blue Pokedex and started to look up the data on the Ursaring.

_Ursaring the hibernating bear Pokemon with its ability to distinguish any smell, it unfailingly finds all food buried deep underground._

Cool looks like a good Pokemon let me catch it said Naruto continuing to run along with Kotone.

You're crazy why would you capture it? It is a monster and you want raise a vicious Pokemon like that asked Kotone shouting at Naruto.

Yea a monster right said Naruto in sadness as he remembers how the Villagers use to treat him.

_Flashback_

_Look at him that is the demon child said a women in the crowd surrounding Naruto._

_A young Naruto just looked at them in great despise and hatred like he was some kind of monster._

_End of Flashback_

HELP ME!!!! Shouted Kotone and as she shouted Ursaring became more vicious and started to use hyper beam and at this both of them now started to yell for help

_With Dawn and Kazunari_

Sounded like Kotone and I think it Naruto as well not sure said Kazunari worriedly.

It doesn't look like they are doing so well they need help we better find them said Dawn.

The sound and screaming and shouting came from all the way there Kazunari pointed South to where he thought he heard the screaming and so both Kazunari and Dawn went in search of helping Naruto and Kotone.

_With Sakura and Ash_

I WONDER WHAT THAT IDIOT HAS DONE NOW!!! Shouted an angry Sakura after hearing Naruto's screaming.

Calm down Sakura it must be an Ursaring that is chasing them which is bad we better go and find them too before they are hurt or anything said Ash.

Yeah you are right we got to go and I think the shouting and panicked attacks came from around here so let's go this way she pointed in a direction and followed to the screaming of two young Pokemon trainers.

_With Naruto and Kotone_

I hope the others are alright said Kotone in panicking then all of a sudden she tripped.

KOTONE!!!! cried Naruto.

He grabbed Kotone and put her on his back and saw she twisted her ankle and told her to hold on and he continued to run with Cyndaquil next to him.

Around 20 minutes has passed by and Naruto was already getting tired from running and at the same time carrying Kotone.

This does it come on Cyndaquil let's catch Ursaring said Naruto putting Kotone gently next to a tree. Now are you ready Cyndaquil. Cy-cyndaquil _(I am ready)_ that is good now use a strong flamethrower attack.

Cyndaquil opened his mouth and shot out a hot blazing fire out of his mouth and made a direct hit with the wild Ursaring. It fell to the ground but got up and was a little burned in the middle of its body. At this moment Kotone looked to see how brave Naruto was and battling to save her and everyone else.

I won't give up now believe yelled Naruto in confidence and excitement.

Now Ursaring was really angry and used metal claw and made contact with Cyndaquil and Cyndaquil wailed and cried and was hurt pretty badly. CYNDAQUIL cried Naruto running towards the hurt Pokemon and asking are you ok? Cy-cyn-daquil _(Not really I am hurt)_ but Cyndaquil was still able to get up and fight but was barely able to get up.

I am glad you are alright you can do this and so can I said Naruto. This time Cyndaquil use smoke screen Cyndaquil did as he was told to and launched a dark grey like smoke and covered Ursaring and he wasn't able to see a thing and Naruto commanded Cyndaquil to use tackle and Cyndaquil attacked Ursaring with a powerful force and Ursaring once again fell to the ground and was almost paralyzed.

This thing is powerful and already it injured my Cyndaquil said Naruto. Just then Ursaring got up was almost worn out of battling and so was Cyndaquil. Now Ursaring was extremely mad at the moment and it used focus punch this time Naruto told Cyndaquil to use tackle once again and it did. Cyndaquil ran to Ursaring tackled the focus punch move and both of them were now almost out of breath but Ursaring had one more chance of attacking it and used metal claw which attacked Cyndaquil and this time he fainted.

CYNDAQUIL cried Naruto in pain seeing Cyndaquil being defeated like this.

Kotone saw Naruto crying for Cyndaquil and she felt sorry for him and started to tear up.

This does it I will be a ninja and capture this damn strong Ursaring SHADOW CLONE JUTSU shouted Naruto.

One clone appeared and Naruto held out his hand for the other clone to form a Rasengan and it was a blue sphere with swirling chakra that was formed right in the palm of his hand and the clone disappeared in a poof of smoke.

This does it I will catch you this way then Ursaring shouted and cried Naruto. Now charging with one rasengan in his hand he landed it on Ursaring chest and it was a powerful one and the beast fell to the ground and fainted. Naruto now threw a Poke-ball and hit Ursaring and a red light came out of the Poke-ball and captured it successfully.

ALRIGHT I CAUGHT AN URSARING!!! Shouted Naruto in joy Cy-cyndaquil said faintly.

Congrats Naruto on you first capture said Kotone.

Wow thanks really? Asked Naruto.

Yes for real good luck in your first gym battle now let's find the others said Kotone.

Yes you are right let's go said Naruto.

The two of them just continued their walking to find their friends and all of a sudden they found each other there was Kazunari, Dawn, Ash and Sakura everyone was happy and excited for Naruto's first gym battle and Sakura's new egg to be hatched soon.

Ash now was looking at Cyndaquil badly hurt and bruised up in Naruto's hands. Looks like Cyndaquil got injured really badly huh Naruto asked Ash.

Yeah Cyndaquil did sighed Naruto in sadness.

Cheer up Naruto we are all safe and Cyndaquil only needs to be in the Pokemon center and needs a good night sleep said Ash.

Yeah that is all now all now cheered up and excited. Oh and one last thing I caught my first Pokemon and guess what it is an Ursaring shouted Naruto in excitement.

Everyone now was all scared and looked at Naruto like he was crazy except Kotone who saw it all. Naruto you better keep it away from me because that thing is not going to touch me one bit said Sakura furiously. Sakura is right now I also feel the same way that thing is a beast and a big monster good luck raising it said Dawn. You must be very brave Naruto to raise an Ursaring with my new breeding skills I will help you on some tips to make it healthy said Kazunari in a geeky sort of way. Good job on capturing an Ursaring that is going to be a tough challenge to overcome Naruto but I know you can do it said Ash.

You are the best you guys said Naruto happily.

Hey look Sakura you egg said Kotone pointing over to the egg that is going to be hatched any second now.

Oh no quickly open the cover Kotone shouted Sakura in a quick up roared tempered.

Kotone opened the cover and they all waited for the egg to hatch and it hatched into a small tiny yellow mouse with pink cheeks yellow fur coat a black short tail and black short ears. Sakura now was looking at the small Pokemon. Awwww you are just the cutest thing in the world come here you little cutie pie now with hearts in her eyes and grabbing it to hug it. Now the little Pokemon started to like it.

A Pichu sweet that Pokemon is a pre evolved form of Pikachu quite nice isn't it Pikachu asked Ash. Pika pi _(I know it is great)_

Awesome Pokemon what is it asked Naruto grabbing his Pokedex to look up the data on Pichu.

_Pichu the tiny mouse Pokemon the pre evolved form of Pikachu it is_ _still inept at retaining electricity. When it is startled, it discharges power accidentally. It gets better at holding power as it grows older._

Looks cool congrats on your Pokemon Sakura said Naruto.

Thanks Naruto I really appreciate it said Sakura. Pichu got off of Sakura's hands and wanted to play with Pikachu and so they played.

Aww they look so cute together said Dawn.

I know right they do laughed Sakura.

Come on it is getting kind of late we better keep heading over to Violet City rushed Naruto.

Geez Naruto stop rushing us shouted Sakura.

Everybody continued their walk to Violet city and after a 1 hour and some minutes of walking and resting along the way they have finally reached Violet City.

Hey look guys it is Violet City and my first gym badge is now coming my way shouted Naruto in excitement.

_Everyone Anime faints_

Huh what is the big deal you guys asked Naruto?

LOOK AT THE CONDITION YOUR POKEMON ARE AT EVERYONE YELLED!

Oh yeah that is right Naruto nervously chuckles.

Why do you have to be such an idiot Naruto! Sakura now was strangling Naruto and he was choking. Sorry Sakura he apologized I will go heal them now at the Pokemon center said Naruto.

Now everyone is walking to the Pokemon center and they finally reach it. Good evening Nurse Joy said Ash. Oh good evening commanded Nurse Joy with a big smile on her face. We would like to make room for six tonight said Ash reserving a room for six beds and a room.

Here Nurse Joy are my Pokemon Naruto handed her the two Pokemon one in a Poke-ball and Cyndaquil in his hands. Will they be ok asked Naruto? They will be just fine tomorrow after a good night rest they will just fine. Thanks so much Nurse Joy said Naruto.

Now everybody left only for Naruto and Kotone to be in the room of the lounge.

Tomorrow is your big day Naruto you will be competing against Falkner and his specialty is flying type Pokemon that will be a little challenge you will want to figure out a strategy how you will deal with flying types and after you win you will get the Zephyr badge said Kotone instructively.

Yeah yeah yeah I get it this will be a piece of cake and in two shot I will have the Zephyr badge said Naruto with extreme confidence and laziness.

Geez you are such a slacker without a strategy you won't be able to win and it will be a lot harder for you to do so said Kotone in anger and she left to her room.

Now Naruto was thinking about what Kotone had said.

_A strategy huh? I will think of one she does have a point there I have to stop being lazy and get myself to work I do want to become Hokage right? Then let's sit and think of a strategy._

Everybody was in there beds fast asleep at 11:00 P.M but Naruto was sitting in the lounge and thinking of how flying types will be easily in the air flying and using attacks while his Pokemon will be on the ground and not able to get in the air and fly. He sat there for about an hour and he finally came up with a strategy.

He snapped his fingers. That's it I know what I will do as he snapped his fingers and said in excitement. I also will be able to practice with my Pokemon tomorrow in the morning especially with my new caught Ursaring early in the morning at 6:00 A.M can't wait said Naruto.

Now Naruto was ready to go to bed and have a good night sleep and get up earlier then everyone else and it was his big day.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter in the next chapter Naruto will challenge the Gym Falkner for the Zephyr badge will he win or lose find out on the next chapter of Naruto: Johto League Journeys.**


	5. Battle for the Zephyr Badge

**Chapter 4**

**Battle for the Zephyr Badge**

**Sorry for the long update you guys I have been really busy with finals and school related things so I might be updating around every 1 to 2 weeks at the most if not longer or faster anyways here is chapter 4 and it is finally done!**

**NOTE: We have info on Kotone's and Kazunari's English names which are Lyra and Khoury but I won't change them since I started out with the Japanese names.**

Today was Naruto's big day he was up against the first gym leader Falkner. Naruto got up at 6:00 A.M and practiced and trained his strategy with his Pokemon Cyndaquil and Ursaring.

"Good job Ursaring with all your attacks they are looking good now try and concentrate that hyper beam in circles." Said Naruto

Ursaring listened to what Naruto told him and a huge amount of energy blasted out of Ursaring's mouth out to the sky and made a massive explosion. "Great job Ursaring on concentrating all that power now Cyndaquil it is your turn and use a powerful flamethrower." Commanded Naruto. Cyndauil shot a powerful flamethrower to the sky. "Great job Cyndaquil now try moving your body and make the flame movable." Said Naruto Cyndaquil did as Naruto told him to do. "Congrats you guys both deserve a good rest." Said Naruto calling back Ursaring to his Poke-ball.

"Phew that was some training right Cyndaquil you are getting stronger." Cy-cyn-da-quil _(That's right)_

"OH BOY WHAT TIME IS IT I HAVE TO EAT SOMETHING!" Screamed Naruto rushing off to the Pokemon center with Cyndaquil in a hurry.

"It is only 8:30 A.M still got some time to eat." Said Naruto panting "Oh hey look Naruto is back." said Ash happily "That's good he is back looks like the lazy bum took on some training and practice after all and a strategy." Said Kotone

Everybody ate a delicious breakfast and was stuffed and ready to head out for Naruto's first Johto League gym battle against the flying master Falkner of Violet City and Naruto was very confident about his battle. The group has now reached the doors of the Violet city gym and Naruto opens the two doors.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and I would like a challenge against the gym leader Falkner of Violet City!" Shouted Naruto

"Well you have come to the right place for a gym battle." Said a voice Than all of a sudden footsteps were coming down as a person was walking down the stairs. It appeared to be a boy in his late teens and an early adult. The boy has dark blue eyes and hair the right eye is covered by hair. He also has black bands on his hands that are red lines at the end. He is wearing a light blue vest like shirt long white socks that cover all his legs and Japanese styled like shoes.

"Hi I am Falkner the Violet City gym leader and I would like to accept your battle Naruto Uzumaki." Said Falkner welcoming Naruto to the gym and then looking towards a certain someone.

"Ash look I think Falkner is looking at you." Said Dawn "Yeah that is right he is looking Ash but not only Ash I think Kotone also." Said Sakura

Falkner came up to Ash. "Ash it has been a long time since we met each other the last how have you been lately I see you have also grown up since the last time I saw you Ash." Said Falkner "Yeah it has been a long time since I saw you to Falkner I am sure you have gotten stronger since the last time I saw you." Said Ash "Yeah you probably to have got stronger." Said Falkner with a smile on his face.

As Falkner was done talking to Ash he came up to Kotone. "It has been a while Kotone also that was a great battle you battled with me I am sure you have gotten a lot stronger since we battled the last time." said Falkner "Yeah I have gotten a lot stronger since I battle I already got 6 gym badges across Johto." Said Kotone smiling. "Congrats on those 6 gym badges" Congratulated Falkner.

Naruto's mouth dropped and he thought that Falkner wasn't even interested in Naruto's battle at all.

"HEY I CAME HERE FOR A GYM BATTLE NOT A FREAKIN WELCOME PARTY!" Shouted Naruto

"Ah will Naruto ever learn to be more mature." Said Sakura in shame "Pi-chuu" said faintly

"_Sheesh Naruto will you ever learn to stop acting like a little baby because someone isn't paying attention to you such an embarrassment you are worse than Kazunari sometimes." _Thought Kotone looking at Naruto pale and shameful eyes.

Kazunari chuckled a little.

"I am sorry let's have our gym battle upstairs then on the roof top." Said Falkner

"Sounds good to me let's go Cyndaquil." Said Naruto once again in confidence

Falkner lead everyone upstairs to the rooftop where the gym battle would take place against Naruto and Falkner.

"You ready Naruto." Asked Falkner

"You bet I am I will wipe the floor with your flying type Pokemon." Said Naruto

"We will see about that after the gym battle." Said Falkner

"Challenger Naruto Uzumaki from New Bark Town battles against Falkner the gym leader from Violet City. The Pokemon battle will be a 2 on 2 and only the challenger is a loud to call back his Pokemon. Let the battle begin." The announcer said

"Hoot-hoot I choose you." Said Falkner throwing a Poke-ball and a small like round Pokemon on one leg was standing and it had a brown colored feather like coat and had large two black eyes.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" Thought Naruto taking out his Pokedex

"_Hoot-hoot the owl type Pokemon: It has a perfect sense of time. Whatever happens, it keeps rhythm by precisely tilting its head in time."_

"Sounds interesting to me looks like I will go with Ursaring for my first choice." Thought Naruto

"Ursaring I choose you." Yelled Naruto as he threw the Poke-ball with a white flash appearing and taking a form of the brown giant Pokemon Ursaring.

"The first move goes to the challenger."

"Looks like I will make the first move Ursaring use Metal Claw." Commanded Naruto as Ursaring's claws started to glow in white and Ursaring was rushing toward Hoothoot.

"Hoothoot use tackle attack." Commanded Falkner as the Hoothoot ran rushing towards Ursaring. The Hoothoot made a clash on to Ursaring's chest and Ursaring was able to land a direct attack on Hoothoot whereas both Pokemon have taken some direct damge.

"Nice Ursaring keep up the good job." Congratulated Naruto where Ursaring was trying to get up

Hoothoot on the other hand was getting up also and ready for another attack as well.

"Good job Hoothoot getting back to your feet now use Peck. Commanded Falkner

_Naruto's Thoughts_

"_It looks like Hoothoot is going for Ursaring with a Peck attack no worries about that." _Thought Naruto

_End of Naruto's Thoughts_

"Ursaring dodge the peck attack." Commanded Naruto as Ursaring listened and dodged the Peck attack at least three times.

At this point Hoothoot was getting a little tired and was breathing heavily.

"Ok we have to finish this soon." Said Naruto "Ok Ursaring use Tackle attack on Hoothoot now." Commanded Naruto as Ursaring ran off going to tackle Hoothoot.

"Hoothoot use tackle also." Said Falkner Hoothoot than ran off towards Ursaring and both made a big clash and almost knocked each other out. Both of the clashed Pokemon were getting up slowly from the ground.

"Fine time for the secret attack you Hoothoot use fly." Commanded Falkner At this point Hoothoot flew up to the air and was flying around in circles to get Ursaring distracted.

"Hah it looks like the strategy will finally pay off now Ursaring use a powerful hyper beam attack and aim it at Hoothoot just the way we have been practicing this morning." Said Naruto

Ursaring now has shot a white powerful beam of light and is spinning it all around so that Hoothoot will getting tired of flying around and will get hit by the powerful light. Hoothoot at this point has dodged a couple of the blasts but Hoothoot was now getting really exhausted and it was finally hit and fell to the ground and fainted.

"Hoothoot is unable to battle the first win goes to the challenger Naruto Uzumaki." Said the announcer

"Hoothoot return you did a nice job." Said Falkner calling back his Pokemon when a red beam of light returned it back to its ball.

"_Ok I have won the first battle but Ursaring can't go on much longer but at least I still have Cyndaquil which is good." _Thought Naruto

"Well congrats Naruto you only took done one of my Pokemon now it will get a lot hard." Said Falkner "Go Pidgeot I choose you."Yelled Falkner as a white beam of light appeared and a large bird was revaled it had brown light feathers and wings a pink beak and a pink and yellow lines on its forehead.

"Woah what Pokemon is that." Asked Naruto to himself grabbing his Pokedex for the second time.

_Pidgeot the flying bird Pokemon the evolved form of Pidgeotto it spreads its beautiful wings wide to frighten its enemies. It can fly at Mach 2 speed._

"Ok just remember to finish this quickly." Thought Naruto "Now Ursaring use tackle attack." Commanded Naruto

Ursaring was charging towards Pidgeot but the bird Pokemon flew up to the air.

"Now Pidgeot use quick attack." Commanded Falkner as the Pidgeot flew from the air and making a direct hit with Ursaring and causing Ursaring to faint.

"Ursaring is unable to battle Pidgeot is the winner." Said the announcer

"You put up a great battle Ursaring now take a good rest." Said Naruto returning Ursaring to its Poke-ball. "Now it is your turn Cyndaquil." Said Naruto

"The challenger has only one Pokemon left and so does the leader let the battle continue." Said the announcer

"Pidgeot use agility." Commanded Falkner

"Ok than Cyndaquil we will use quick attack." Commanded Naruto

The two Pokemon were now running towards each other at full speed whereas the two Pokemon collided and it was a tie and almost knocked each other out. All of a sudden Pidgeot full up to the sky.

_Naruto's Thoughts_

"_Damn it this is going to get trickier hopefully Cyndaquil can handle this believe it."_

_End of Naruto's thoughts_

"Cyndaquil use flamethrower and aim directly at Pidgeot." Cyndaquil did as he was told to and shot one of the most powerful flamethrowers ever but Pidgeot just blew it away with a powerful wing attack. The wind blew from Pidgeots feathers hitting Cyndaquil with its own attack.

"CYNDAQUIL!!!." Cried Naruto looking at the injured Pokemon almost to get up again and fight.

_Naruto's Thoughts_

"_This is bad it is so powerful I won't give up but I know he won't fall for the same tricks again got to think of another stradegy or else I will lose this battle and I don't want to though." _Thought Naruto

_End of Naruto's thoughts_

"Cyndaquil use smokescreen." Commanded Naruto as a black puff of smoke surrounded Pidgeot. "Cyndaquil also use quick attack to confuse the Pidgeot.

Cyndaquil was running around in circles at full speed as Pidgeot used a wing attack to blow away the flamethrower and Pidgeot looked around as Cyndaquil was using quick attack over and over and Pidgeot started to get a bit dizzy.

"All right that is the work you need to show Cyndaquil you are doing a great job." Said Naruto in excitement.

"Now for the finishing touch Cyndaquil use fire spin." A blast of fire came out of Cyndaquil's mouth and surrounded Pidgeot in a tornado fire spinning all around and in 1000 degrees. Pigdeot started to lose consciousness and started to fall to the ground as the fire spin ended.

"PIDGEOT NOOOOO!!!!." Yelled falkner

"Great job Cyndaquil now for the finishing touch use Tackle attack." Said Naruto as Cyndaquil ran towards the falling half dead Pidgeot and hit the Pokemon causing it fully unable to battle.

"Pigdeot is unable to battle the challenger is the winner." Said the announcer

"We did it Cyndaquil we won." Cheered Naruto

"That was a great battle you put up for me Pidgeot now take a good rest." Said Falkner returning Pidgeot to the Pokemon.

Falkner now walked up to Naruto taking a some kind of wing badge.

"Congratulations Naruto for winning at the Violet city gym I represent you with the Zephyr badge." Said Falkner handing Naruto the badge.

"Alright Cyndaquil we have won the Zephyr badge." Shouted Naruto pointing the badge in his right hand to the top and Cyndaquil jumping right next to him.

It was already evening Naruto's Pokemon were all checked up and healed up.

"Hey Naruto that was a great battle out there today." Said Ash

"You were really great I didn't know a knuckle head like you could pull off an amazing battle like you did today." Said Sakura

"Pi pichuu." Cheered Pichu in happiness

"This is only the start Naruto you have seven more badges to win and the next stop is Azalea town." Said Kotone

"Wow Naruto amazing battling skills." Said Dawn

"Um great job Naruto." Said Kazunari

"Thank you everybody I am so happy of myself I will make it to the Pokemon league Believe it!" Said Naruto

Everybody was just enjoying their night at the Pokemon center eating and resting and talking about future plans.

**Next time Naruto and the gang go are on the way to Azalea town and what new Pokemon will Naruto catch how will there adventure continue find out next time on Naruto: Johto League Journeys.**

**And again I am really sorry for this long update too busy with other things in my life but am glad that I am done with the fourth chapter in like a month.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter **


	6. Hour of the Houndour

**Chapter 5**

**Hour of the Houndour**

It was a full moon outside just as our heroes are heading towards Azelea town for Naruto's next gym badge are now going through a forest at night.

"This forest is giving me the creeps what if a big Pokemon like Ursaring pops out of nowhere like last time."Said Kotone in a scared voice.

"Relax now Kotone don't be such a scared y cat." Mocked Naruto

"Can you please just shut up Naruto!" Yelled Kotone

"Will he ever be more mature." Sakura nodded her head in shame and embarrassment .

"We will reach Azelea around 6 or 7 in the morning with some rest this forest isn't this big so we will be fine let's set campfire around here." Said Kazunari

Everybody put all their stuff down on the ground next to some tree's and made campfire laid out all there sleeping bags soon they would be sleeping in them for the night.

"Guys dinner is ready." Called Dawn for everyone to come and eat the stew

"This is delicious." Said everybody in a cheery mood and finishing up all the stew that Dawn made with a little help from Ash

Everybody just seemed to enjoy the food but all of a sudden two glowing eyes stared at the gang and the gang heard the noise coming from the bushes.

"What is that noise?" Asked Ash

"It is probably the wind just relax." Said Naruto calmly

Then all of a sudden a pack of five Houndour came out of the bushes and surrounded everybody that was sitting near the campfire and panicking. The Houndour had black fur coat skeleton type on there back and looked like vicious wolf dogs.

"What are those Pokemon" said Naruto panicking.

"THOSE ARE HOUNDOUR THE VICIOUS DEVIL DARK TYPE POKEMON" Yelled Kotone on top of her lungs and angering the Houndour

One Houndour stepped in front of the four as they stood behind and the one in front blasted a very powerful flamethrower at the gang.

"Thanks a lot Kotone now we are gonners" an angry Naruto said.

"That must be there leader" said Ash.

"Well leader or no leader it is powerful and I am going to catch it come on Cyndaquil step in front" said Naruto

Cyndaquil stepped in front to face off the Houndour as everybody stood back and Kazunari took out his Pokedex and looked up the data.

"Houndour the fire dark type Pokemon to corner prey, they check each other's location using barks that only they can understand." Said Kazunari's Pokedex talking.

"Now it makes me even more interested in catching this cool Houndour." Said Naruto

"Cyndaquil use flamethrower and then counter it with a tackle attack." Yelled Naruto

Cyndaquil opened his mouth and shot a powerful flamethrower and aimed it at Houndour but Houndour used his own flamethrower and countered it with Cyndaquils and there was a clash between them but Houndour's was successful but then Cyndaquil dodged the flamethrower and went toward Houndour but Houndour ran towards Cyndaquil and Cyndaquil was bitten by Houndour.

Everybody began to gasp and looked in shock at what happened.

"No Cyndaquil!" Cried Naruto rushing to the injured Pokemon.

Cyndaquil was barely breathing and was very weak. At this moment tears from Naruto started to run down his cheeks as he ran to Cyndaquil but Houndour tackled Naruto in the stomach and he fell to the ground.

"This calls for Ursaring." Called Naruto who grabbed Ursarings Poke-ball and threw it which opened and a bright light appeared and Ursaring was out.

"Ursaring can you please bring Cyndaquil to me." Said Naruto begging

Ursaring nodded and went to get Cyndaquil on the command of Naruto. Ursaring now approached the injured Cyndaquil but the pack of four were now approaching Ursaring and about to attack.

"Buizel come on out and use ice punch." Said Ash throwing a Poke-ball and an orange like otter Pokemon appeared with two tails and two spots on its back. The pokemon Buizel used ice punch and almost froze the Houndour of four and they stayed back.

"Whoa what Pokemon is that." Said Naruto taking out his Pokedex.

Buizel the water type Pokemon it spins its two tails like a screw to propel itself through water. The tails also slice clinging seaweed.

"Cool Pokemon maybe one day I will catch one like this right now I have a Houndour to catch." Said Naruto getting up from the ground.

Ursaring now brought Cyndaquil to Naruto and Naruto looked at poor Cyndaquil.

"Don't you will be ok we will be in Azelea town soon where you will be healed and healthy again." Said Naruto with a small smile on his face

"Ursaring use metal claw." Commanded Naruto

Ursaring using metal landed a direct hit at the Houndour even Houndour was surprised how he got on the floor knocked down like that.

"Alright you are my now Poke-ball." As Naruto threw the Poke-ball and captured Houndour successfully.

"Alright I caught Houndour!" Yelled Naruto in excitement in holding up the Poke-ball that the Houndour was caught at.

Naruto just noticed that he caught the leader and the other Houndour were really upset now. Naruto fel there pain and came up.

"I am sorry you guys I caught your leader you can have one last word with him right now." Said Naruto letting Houndour out of his Poke-ball.

Naruto let the Houndour out of his Poke-ball and they talked and have agreed that there leader can go with Naruto and his friends. Naruto felt happy and returned Houndour and Ursaring to their Poke-balls.

Everybody was saying bye to their new Houndour friends as they were heading towards Azelea town.

"Hey Naruto." Said Sakura

"Yeah" Responded Naruto

"You will be a great Pokemon trainer I liked how you handled the situation there today." Said Sakura with a big smile.

"Thanks." Said Naruto

"Naruto you have a great advantage in this gym for tommorows battle because Bugsy uses bug grass Pokemon and with two fire types you will be able to win." Said Ash with a smile.

"You bet I will believe it!" Shouted Naruto

Everybody reached Azelea town and went to the Pokemon center so Naruto can heal his Pokemon and get a nice long sleep before tommorows gym battle.

**MAJOR SPOILER WARNING COMING YOUR WAY READ AT OWN RISK!**

**Hey guys sorry about the short chapter this time next chapter will be longer. In the next chapter Naruto IS going to win his second gym battle. After the win of the gym battle everyone will go to Ilex forest and travel to Goldenrod city where they will meet one of Ash's rivals. Towards the end of chapter 6 a strange radio signal is broadcasted which has been discovered by Whitney and also the three legendary beasts have escaped from Tin tower in Ecruteak City where Morty comes to Goldenrod city as well. There is also a bigger problem weird weather patterns have changed across Goldenrod and Ecruteak and the whole Johto region could be affected by this and the Pokemon where it will all become snow and ice. Who is behind all this? Will they be able to save the Johto region or lose? Will Naruto reveal his secret or it will never be revealed in Johto or his friends?**

**Find out next time and stayed tuned for the next new chapters at more fast pace!**


	7. The Hive Badge Goldenrod City Trouble

**Chapter 6**

**Battle for the Hive Badge and Trouble at Goldenrod City**

_Naruto's Dream_

_Naruto was now knocked out and stuck in some sort of prison along with his Cyndaquil, Pikachu, Kotone, Ash and a blonde looking boy that Naruto has never met and all dressed in wintery clothes but only Naruto was tied up in ropes for whatever reason._

_There is a guy with blue hair and wearing some sort of a dark brown cape with some kind of letter but the figure isn't all that clear to be identified and he was hurting Ash and the others and Naruto woke up from his consciousness._

_When Naruto woke up from his sleeping he didn't look the same he had a more terrifying look in his eyes turned to dark red like of a demon his blonde hair was more spikier there were dark black lines around his eyes and his whiskers got thicker as well as his teeth became more like canine as well. There was also a change where wasn't seen because he was wearing dark blue gloves which his fingernails grew more like claws but weren't visible._

_The now demonic Naruto started to break free and the unidentified blue haired person stared at him and was terrified._

"_YOU BASTARD I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! Yelled Naruto in a demonic voice._

_Naruto now broke free from the ropes that were tied around him for who knows what and broke the prison bars free and got out into a laboratory._

_He started to attack like crazy towards the blue haired figure that sent out a Pokemon who was also unidentified and Naruto defeated it with a swipe of his hand then he was so not under control and went crazy then something came and grabbed Naruto in the back._

Naruto woke up from a terrible nightmare where his inner demon the 9 tailed fox was unleashed and was all sweaty in bed and he looked at a digital clock that said 3:00 A.M.

"What was all that about what a nightmare and who is this blue haired person? I never met him but whatever it was a nightmare and something did grab me what was that? Some sort of enemy to try and kill a monster like me?" Thought and whispered Naruto in pain.

Naruto went downstairs to get a drink of water at the Pokemon café center and he sat down to relax.

In the meantime Ash woke up and saw that Naruto was out of bed but Cyndaquil was sleeping peacefully on his bed.

Ash wondered to himself? "Where in the world could Naruto have gone?" Whispered Ash.

Ash now went downstairs to check up to see where Naruto went then he found that he was sitting at the Pokemon center Café drinking something by himself. Ash Walked towards him and ask what is the matter.

"Hey Naruto couldn't sleep tonight?" Asked Ash sitting down next to Naruto.

"Pretty much had a terrible nightmare where I met a blue haired guy that was being really cruel and mean and also you were in there my Cyndaquil your Pikachu, Kotone and some kind of blonde haired kid." Said Naruto.

At this moment Ash was shocked because he knew he was familiar with this blue haired person Naruto spoke of and the blonde haired person.

"Hey Ash is something the matter because you seem to be familiar with some of the stuff I said." Said Naruto wondering

"No there is nothing wrong." Lied Ash.

"Ok then good let's head back upstairs." Said Naruto.

"Before we go let's get dressed and head on over to the Azelea fym for your gym battle Naruto what do you say?" Asked Ash.

"Wow really it is early morning you think the gym leader is awake at this time?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah checked up the times he opens really early and it is totally up to you." Said Ash

"Sounds totally great I am up and I will wake up Cyndaquil and let's get dressed." Hurried Naruto upstairs in excitement.

"Wait Naruto what about the other?" Yelled Ash.

"Ah don't worry about them it is only one gym battle and plus it will be easy let's go." Said Naruto in excitement.

"As you wish." Said Ash uncomfortably.

Naruto and Ash walked upstairs to be careful not to wake up anybody else and both dressed up and woke up Cyndaquil and Pikachu and headed out for the gym.

As Ash and Naruto entered the gym it was all covered in tree's and it was like a forest as well.

"Hello is anybody here I am here for battle and beat the gym leader." Called Naruto walking around.

"I am right here." Called a voice.

Naruto and Ash listened carefully as well as their Pokemon were to listening and located where the voice came from. They found a tree where it was coming from and found a person in it sitting on it as well. The person looked like a girl but really was a boy. He had purple length hair up to his shoulders was wearing a green uniform which had also long sleeved socks and brown shoes.

"I am Bugsy of the Azalea gym who wants to battle early in the morning?" Introduced Bugsy himself.

At this moment after Naruto laughed at his name and appearance mockingly.

"What is so funny?" Asked Bugsy meanly.

"Bugsy what kind of name is were you made by bugs and are you a girl?" Said and asked Naruto mockingly.

Bugsy was now very angry and jumped off the tree.

"Fine you leave me no choice but to beat you in a gym battle and by that way I am a boy so you know?" Yelled the angry and insulted Bugsy.

"Hi Bugsy it has been a long time." Greeted Ash.

"Oh hi Ash glad to meet you but I have to take care of something which is to battle Naruto." Said Bugsy.

Bugsy and Naruto went to the battle place where the gym battle would take place.

"Don't worry if you are going to use fire type Pokemon I have a strategy to not be so weak towards fire types." Said Bugsy.

"Sounds like a good challenge but you are going down Mr. Bug." Said Naruto.

"We will see and by the way this challenge would be 3 on 3 but my Metapod got really injured and is going through some tough times so this will be a 2 on 2 battle then." Said Bugsy.

"Sounds good to me because it will be shorter and easier to defeat you and I will be able to get 1 step closer to becoming the next Johto League Champion." Said Naruto with excitement.

"As you wish let's get this started." Said Bugsy.

"Naruto Uzumaki the challenger from New Bark Town is going to verse Bugsy from the Azalea gym and only the challenger is a loud to switch Pokemon let the battle begin." Said the announcer waving his flag for the start.

"Spinarak I choose." Said Bugsy throwing a Poke-ball and a green type of spider like Pokemon came out.

"I wonder what Pokemon is that." Said Naruto getting out his Pokedex.

"_Spinarak the bug spider Pokemon __it spins a web using fine--but durable--thread. It then waits patiently for prey to be trapped._

"Eew now that is creepy." Said Naruto in disgust.

"Houndour I choose you." Called out Naruto.

"Houndour now use a powerful flamethrower." Called out Naruto and Houndour did what he was suppose to shot out a powerful flaming attack.

"Spinarak dodge the attack and use poison sting." Spinarak did what it was told to do by Bugsy.

The flamethrower attack missed and Spinarak was using poison sting.

"Houndour dodge the attack and use tackle attack to knock it out." Commanded Naruto.

Spinarak didn't have enough time to dodge it and was hit by Houndour's tackle attack and also Naruto commanded to use bite attack. The next thing you Spinarak was down.

"Spinarak is unable to battle the first victory goes to the challenger Naruto Uzumaki from New Bark Town." Announced the announcer.

"Spinarak you did a good job now time to take a good rest." Said Bugsy returning Spinarak into its Poke-ball.

"Congrats Naruto the battle is only beginning now it is time for my strongest Pokemon." Called out Bugsy throwing a Poke-ball.

The Poke-ball opened and a green like big green creature who had swords as its hands and looked very powerful.

"Whoa what kind of Pokemon is that?" Thought Naruto getting his Pokedex out.

"_Scyther the bug flying type Pokemon it slashes through grass with its sharp scythes, moving too fast for the human eye to track._

"Wow impressive but that won't stop me." Said a motivated Naruto.

"Houndour run at your full speed and use tackle attack." Commanded Naruto.

Houndour did as he was told and ran but not only that Scyther was able to avoid it very easily with his speed.

"Good job Scyther on avoiding the attack time to use double team." Commanded Bugsy.

Clones of Scyther were there were about 5 of them.

"Now Houndour use flamethrower and see who is the real one." Commanded Naruto.

Houndour shot a flamethrower and made all the clones of Scyther disappear but where was the real one? Houndour looked around in shock then all of a sudden in mid air Scyther went down and attack Houndour with a powerful fury swipe and knocked Houndour out completely who was unable to battle at this point now.

"Houndour is unable to battle."Announced the announcer.

"You put a great fight now take a good rest." Said Naruto returning Houndour to his Poke-ball.

"This isn't over yet Bugsy now Cyndaquil it is your turn." Said Naruto as Cyndaquil was coming from the side and onto the battle scene.

"Let's continue with the battle." Announced the announcer.

"Cyndaquil use flamethrower." Commanded Naruto.

Cyndaquil shot out a powerful fire attack move.

"Scyther use swords dance." Commanded Bugsy.

Scyther now started to spin around.

"Damn what should I do now." Thought Naruto to himself.

Cyndaquil tried getting around the swords dance but kept on failing and getting hurt and even using its most powerful attacks like flamethrower but nothing worked. Just then Naruto noticed the weak point where to stop swords dance and defeat Scyther and get the next gym.

"Alright Cyndaquil jump up into the air and use flamethrower from above." Commanded Naruto.

Cyndaquil jumped into the and did as Naruto told him to do and the flamethrower made a direct hit on Scyther and since fire attacks are super effective on bug types Scyther fainted and was burned very badly.

"Scyther you did a good job now take a good rest." Said Bugsy returning Scyther into his Poke-ball.

"Good job Naruto on defeating me you did an excellent work and that strategy that is just like what Ash did like 3 years ago and defeated me that way also with a Cyndaquil here you deserve this and take the Hive badge." Said Bugsy handing Naruto the hive badge that looked like a lady bug.

"We did it I received a Hive badge." Shouted Naruto in excitement.

Naruto and Ash left the gym behind and went over to the Pokemon center where the clock ticked at 5:00 A.M.

"Nurse Joy will you take a look at my Pokemon and heal them back to health." Asked Naruto politely.

"Sure thing they will be done healing in a few hours." Said Nurse Joy.

"Thanks Nurse Joy I will wait." Said Naruto handing over the injured Pokemon who were tired as well.

"Well I guess we should go to bed we still have some time to sleep." Said Ash.

"Yeah you are probably right let's hit the sacks now." Said Naruto racing Ash to the room.

8:00 A.M came by and Naruto was awake and was proud of the Hive badge he earned as he was looking at his Zephyr badge and Hive badge in the badge case for all eight badges he was going to earn in the near future. Naruto went out of bed into the girls room where Sakura, Dawn and Kotone were still sleeping. Naruto got on top of Sakura's bed and took out the Hive badge and started to show it in front of Sakura's sleeping face.

"HEY SAKURA LOOK AT WHAT I GOT." Shouted Naruto on top of his lungs.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw the Hive badge where she mistook it for a beetle. She then punched Naruto and was very angry.

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AND WHAT IS A BEETLE DOING IN YOUR HANDS!" Shouted Sakura waking up her Pichu, Dawn's Piplup, Dawn as well and Kotone.

"What was that." Said Kotone half asleep.

"Wow I just heard Sakura yelling at somebody." Said Dawn yawning.

"Aren't you proud of me Sakura I won my second gym badge." Said Naruto.

"When did you win the second gym?" Asked Sakura curiously.

"A couple hours ago when you guys were asleep like at 3:00 A.M." Said Naruto.

"Oh the gym was open I guess you were to excited to wait for us huh." Started to question Sakura.

"Th-that's not the case Ash was there also but only him and me you got a problem with that?" Asked Naruto.

"Not really but I wanted to see you win the gym battle." Said Sakura.

"Now Naruto please leave since we have to go to Goldenrod city next and let the girls get dressed up and let us have our own privacy please." Said Dawn politely.

"Alright I will leave and get ready as well." Said Naruto leaving.

Everybody ate there breakfast and Naruto got his Pokemon from Nurse Joy as Cyndaquil jumped onto his shoulder. Everybody said good bye and were on their way to Goldenrod city for Naruto third gym badge.

"To get to Goldenrod city we have to pass through Ilex forest first." Said Kazunari looking at his Pokegear.

"Awww man we have to through another forest yuck." Complained Naruto.

"Oh shut up Naruto stop your complaining let's get a move on now." Said Sakura angrily.

"One last thing Ilex forest is dark so please stick together." Said Kazunari.

Everybody went and entered the dark Ilex forest on the road to Goldenrod City. The gang has now been walking in the dark Ilex forest for more than 3 hours as everyone was getting closer and closer to Goldenrod city the temperature started to drop and it got colder and colder ever couple minutes.

"Man it is getting and were all wearing short sleeves except Kazunari." Complained Kotone.

"Does everyone have something warm to wear in case the weather gets all cold." Said Dawn.

Everybody answered yes.

"Naruto and I have cloaks I would say we should shop in Goldenrod city and get ourselves some warm jackets. Suggested Sakura.

"Sounds good but I can give Naruto Brock's jacket since he gave it to me when he went back to Pewter City." Said Ash giving Naruto a blue jacket with black outerlines and Ash taking out his own jacket as well and Naruto took out his dark blue gloves and put them on his hand.

Everybody took out there winter jackets and put them on. Kazunari was wearing a green jacket, Dawn was wearing a pink type of warm dress that had type of round balls of strings at the end, Kotone took out a pink jacket with fluffy inner coating and finally and luckily Dawn had a pink jacket who gave it to Sakura.

"Wow thanks Dawn this saves my shopping duties today and money." Thanked Sakura gladly.

"No problem Sakura am glad to help and you can keep it also and same goes with Naruto." Said Dawn.

Everybody was now done with putting on clothes and continued to walk towards Goldenrod city then all of a sudden a blonde looking boy bumped into Naruto clumsily.

"Hey what the hell watch where you're going!" Shouted Naruto at the boy.

"I am sorry you better watch where you're are also going." Blonde boy said

The boy was wearing an orange jacket and had an orange white striped shirt underneath had blue eyes and blonde hair.

"My name is Barry sorry about that though." Introduced the figure now known as Barry.

"Barry what are you doing here." Asked Ash.

"I was going for some training but never mind that now nice to meet you all I have some bad news and something weird has been happening in Goldenrod City where it has been snowing and I can see you guys were prepared for that but anyways temperatures have been dropped gym leader Morty from Ecruteak city came by the other day saying the Burned tower and Tin tower have been disturbed and has been there ever since not only that the Radio tower has been locked down and weird signals have been being broadcasted saying that legendary beasts have lured and captured and not only that Whitney the gym leader of Goldenrod city has also not been excepting gym challenges because of this crisis." Said Barry.

"Well what are we waiting for let's meet the gym leaders and save this world and town from this crisis and restore the weather patterns in the city the way they should be." Said Naruto in confidence.

Everybody now followed Barry to Goldenrod city to the Pokemon center to meet gym leaders Whitney and Morty.

"Hi you guys." Said Whitney greeting the gang.

"Oh hi Whitney." Said Kotone.

"Wow Ash it has been a long time." Said Morty.

Morty was wearing a scarf long dark purple pants and a jacket that was dark purple as well he had blue eyes and blonde hair. Whitney was wearing a dark reddish pinkish jacket she had red hair and blue eyes.

"Well hi I am Dawn this is Naruto, Sakura and Kazunari." Dawn said pointing at all of them and introducing them one by one.

"Well nice to meet you all but we don't much time we have to see what is going on in the Radio tower and how this weather got all bad and changed let's move out." Said Morty.

**This is the end of Chapter 6 it was quite long and as I promised last time.**

**Next time the gang splits up into two groups and go separate ways in the radio tower and meet who and why this is all happening and what did Naruto's dream mean and does it come true? Find out next on Naruto's Johto League Journey!**


	8. Enter Team Galactic

**Chapter 7**

**Enter Team Galactic**

Outside Goldenrod City it was snowing and it was really cold. Everyone had exited the Pokemon center including Morty where Whitney had to stay because she was the gym leader as nothing bad should happen to her as of the city. For a while as everyone was walking to the Radio tower Naruto had a very weird look on Barry right now.

"Umm Naruto what is the matter?" Asked Barry suspiciously

"Hey you are the kid from my dream in jail with me, my Cyndaquil, Pikachu, Ash and Kotone." Said Naruto very surprised and weireded out

At this moment everyone was surprised and for a second they all thought Naruto was crazy.

"Where were we then?" Asked Dawn

"I have no idea where the rest you were all I know is that you weren't with me that's all." Said Naruto

"Well we better hurry because we have no time to loose and the weather is getting colder every second." Said Morty

_Barry's Thoughts_

"_What the hell is Naruto saying why would I be locked up in stupid prison anyways besides it's only a nightmare." _Thought Barry

Everyone was now in front of the Radio tower looking at it and worried what might be in it and what is going on in the Johto region.

"Alright let's enter." Said Kotone in a scared voice

Everyone entered the Radio tower but the first floor was all dark and no lights were lit up. Ash then found a light switch and turned on when Ash turned on the switch it all messy and it looked like somebody was here and damaged the place and not only that it looked as if it wasn't in use for a good 10 years.

"Wow this place looks so deserted." Said Kazunari

"Well we don't have much time let's go upstairs and see what's up." Said Sakura

"Good point." Said Ash

There was a staircase leading to the next floor which they all took and went up but when they all got up there they saw to paths which were more like hallways leading into two separate directions.

"Since there are two paths why don't we split up into two groups." Asked Dawn

"That's perfect I will go to the right path with Naruto, Kotone and Barry while you Dawn go with Morty, Sakura and Kazunari to the left path." Suggested Ash

The both paths were lit up which then lead to separate rooms but not just that they lead to laboraty rooms.

_On Dawn, Sakura, Morty,and Kazunari's Side_

"Whoa where are we." Asked Kazunari

"Beats me where we are we are in the Radio Towers laboratory station I guess." Said Sakura not surprised

Just then Morty was looking and noticed something he noticed that Raikou and Entei were captured.

"The legendary beasts they are captured and being tortured and are being electrified to some sort of machine I can't let this thing happen and tied up in chains who's doing this thing to Raikou and Entei." Said Morty in a shocked and disgusted look

After a few minutes of silence there was laughter and footsteps walking towards them. Two figures appeared in front of the trainers and gym leader one had red hair the other had dark purple hair they were wearing white suits and the red haired girl had a skirt type of suit while the purple haired girl had a regular pants suit.

"TEAM GALACTIC IT IS YOUR DOING ISN'T IT!" Shouted Dawn while Piplup getting out of Dawn's hands

"You know them." Asked Sakura and Kazunari

"Sure I do they are criminals who are from the Sinnoh region who tried creating a new world by summoning Dialga and Palkia and using the three legendary trios which were successful but then Cyrus there former leader went into the portal world that was created and has never been seen since then and by the way how did you guys get out of jail?" Asked Dawn

"Well to begin with my name is Jupiter." Now the purple haired girl named Jupiter "My name is Mars." Now the red haired girl named Mars

"We will not let you do anything with the legendary beasts the fight starts now." Said an angered giving Morty her Pichu that she was holding and heading straight toward Jupiter and Mars at full speed

_On Ash, Naruto, Kotone and Barry's Side_

The same went for them so they found a laboratory as well and saw something surprising.

"Oh no it is Suicune who might be behind all this." Said Ash in total shock looking at the Suicune stuck in traps and chained all up

"Whoever is behind all this will pay and have to deal with me and my strong ass Cyndaquil" Said Naruto

"I will use Empoleon and blast whoever is behind all to outerspace with Empoleon's powerful Hydro pump attack." Said Barry with a big glow in his eyes

"Enough chatter and be quiet I think someone is coming here." Whispered Kotone

Everybody became quiet and heard a light chuckle coming from outside the corridor. A guy walked in who was wearing a dark brown cape with the letter G on the back of it he had blue hair and had a white uniform.

"SATURN I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THIS SEEMS LIKE YOU ARE THE LEADER OF THIS WHOLE THING SINCE CYRUS LEFT YOU." Yelled out Ash

"We will never let you out of here." Said Naruto

"Naruto's right." Said Kotone

_On Dawn, Sakura, Morty,and Kazunari's Side_

Sakura was now running towards Mars and landed a punch on Mar's face.

"We will not let a brat like you mess up our plans Skuntank go and use metal claw." Called out Jupiter

Skuntank's claws became sharp and the claws scratched Sakura in the back and she was injured and light blood was dripping out.

"OWWWWW THAT HURTS!" Screamed Sakura in pain

"Sakura are you alright." Called out Dawn rushing to her rescue "Piplup use bubble beam!" Commanded Dawn

Bubbles shot out of Piplups mouth and landed on Jupiter's Skuntank who got a slight hit but wasn't enough to knock it out. At the moment Kazunari ran over to Sakura's aid and helped her up and walked her over back to Morty.

"Sakura you fine?" Asked Kazunari

"Yeah I will be ok I would be better if I knew my medical ninjutsu though." Said Sakura

_Mar's Thoughts_

"_I will never let that pink haired blossom pretty girl b*tch ruin our great plans." _Thought Mars evilly

"I need to ask you guys one think." Called out Morty

"What is it blonde hair dude brat." Said Mars with a smirk on her face

"What are you guys planning to do with the legendary beasts anyway." Asked Morty

_On Ash, Naruto, Kotone and Barry's Side_

"You brats are not going to mess up our plans and yes Ash you guessed correctly I am the leader of Team Galactic now." Laughed Saturn Evilly

Now Naruto got a closer look at Saturn and noticed all the features he had from his dream it was all clear to Naruto now that his nightmare of a dream the other night was actually coming true and his worst secret could be revealed.

"That does it Cyndaquil use smokescreen!" Said an angered Naruto

Cyndaquil used smokescreen as smoke came out of his mouth and in the meantime Naruto used a shadow clone and both of the copied Naruto's went into the puff of smoke and found Saturn which landed two punches on Saturn.

"What the hell was that just now?" Questioned Saturn

The puff of smoke disappeared and one clone of Naruto disappeared and there was only one Naruto standing there now.

"Damn you brat how did you do that like as if you cloned yourself you are abnormal." Said Saturn

"One thing is I will never let you get away and Naruto Uzumaki is here to save the day." Said Naruto

While Naruto was off guard Saturn got out a thick brown rope and tied it around Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing damn you." Said Naruto weakly

Saturn used his elbow to knock out Naruto and Naruto fainted.

"NARUTO!!!!" Everybody cried out

_On Dawn, Sakura, Morty,and Kazunari's Side_

"Our plans are that we will use the power of the legendary beasts to change weather patterns across the whole Johto region to make it colder and snow and make very disturbing lighting and fire using this radio tower and Suicune to make the cold weather." Said Mars

"You will never get away with this we will stop you right here and now." Yelled Morty

"Purugly I choose you." Said Mars

_Sakura's thoughts_

"_Eew that Pokemon is so ugly." _Thought Sakura

"That does it Croconaw come on out." Said Kazunari throwing out a Poke-ball

When the Poke-ball opened a medium tall alligator type Pokemon was standing who had big jaws that was blue and was standing on two feet.

"Croconaw use crunch." Commanded Kazunari

Croconaw opened his mouth and jabbed jaws right into the Pokemon Purugly and it was too scared to move for now.

_On Ash, Naruto, Kotone and Barry's Side_

Saturn took Naruto and there was some door with bar walls and put Naruto in there as everybody followed where Saturn was putting him and then Saturn locked the jail cell with everyone in there.

"Darn we got to get out of here." Said Barry

_Ash's Thoughts_

"_Naruto's dream looks like it is coming true so that was Saturn he saw and we are in jail right now we better find a way out soon and save the Johto region as soon as possible. _Thought Ash

"Man I can't let this end like this now." Said Barry

"I am scared we need help." Said Kotone worriedly

Ash now got up and tried to knock down the cell wall door which wasn't successful and after a few tries Ash's elbow was in pain.

"Come on we need something else a much stronger force right now but what right now let's just sit here and wait until Naruto becomes conscious again maybe he can help us out." Said Ash tiredly

_Naruto's Mindscape_

Deep inside of Naruto's mind he is walking through a dark tunnel path with water leaking like a sewer.

"By the way where am I probably my own mindscape which it looks like." Wondered Naruto

"**You little brat what do you want this time." **Said a deep voice

"I am only here to borrow some of your power to help out my new friends Kyuubi." Naruto talking to a wall of bars and a big fox's face appeared right in front of Naruto

"**Very well then kit I will hand you a bit of my red chakra to you." Said the Kyuubi**

_End of Naruto's Mindscape_

Naruto finally opened his eyes and regained consciousness but he didn't look the same.

_On Dawn, Sakura, Morty,and Kazunari's Side_

Purugly really badly flinched where Mars was starting to get worried if Purugly was paralyzed.

"Nice job Croconaw." Congratulated Kazunari

"Hey Morty can you go over near the machine and see how to deactivate and try to get around the Galactic b*tches." Said Sakura

"Yeah I will do it." Said Morty running towards the machines to free Raikou and Entei

Mars and Jupiter noticed that Morty was headed to free Raikou and Entei. Jupiter was about to call on skuntank to use an attack but then Piplup stopped her.

"Piplup use bubble beam!" Commanded Dawn

Piplup shot out blue bubbles out of his mouth and right in front of Jupiter's feet which stopped her from running to Morty and stopping him. Morty ended up being successful and got over to the machines and chains.

_On Ash, Naruto, Kotone and Barry's Side_

Naruto's eyes became dark red, his hair was spikier, his teeth became like a canine, his whiskers were thick, his fingernails also became claws but they weren't seen because he was wearing gloves. The final thing is that Naruto became surrounded by red chakra and he also got a tail.

"Whoa N-Naruto are you alright b-buddy?" Asked Barry sacredly but there was no answer from Naruto

Everybody was in total shock and scared even Cyndaquil was hiding by Kotone's side since he was scared what has happened to Naruto.

All of a sudden Saturn walked into the cell jail and he noticed what happened to Naruto.

_Saturn's Thoughts_

_What is this kid some sort of monster and he is strong but that doesn't matter because I will kill him." _Thought Saturn

Saturn walked up and started to mock everybody.

"You pieces of trash stop trying to ruin plans especially you Ash and that stupid Pikachu of yours what you back in Sinnoh you will pay the price and that stupid bratty monster blonde kid." Yelled Saturn

Saturn walked up to Naruto that was cloaked up in red chakra and a tail.

"Why you little brat I will get you now." Said Saturn walking up to Naruto

All of a sudden Naruto grabbed Saturns hand and broke free from the ropes that were tied around him.

"YOU BASTARD I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Yelled Naruto in a demonic voice

At this moment Saturn was now extremely terrified and running for his life but Naruto stopped him and grabbed a hold of his hand and punched him badly in the face and Saturn flew through the bar walls which were broken now.

_On Dawn, Sakura, Morty,and Kazunari's Side_

"Somebody stop him he is going to ruin our plans." Shouted out Mars

"Skuntank stop him." Commanded Jupiter

"Not so fast there Galactic brats." Said Sakura from behind landing a punch on both of them

Morty went to the machine and found a way to turn it off and Raikou and Entei were freed from the traps of Team Galactic and vanished.

"No Raikou and Entei why did you guys leave us." Complained Mars

"It is that simple you guys are the bad guys." Said Sakura

Jupiter reached into her pocket and pulled out a smoke grenade where a puff of smoke appeared in front of everyone when the smoke grenade was done they were gone.

"It looks like we lost them." Said Dawn in disappointment

"Yeah let's head back and meet up with the others." Suggested Kazunari

Everybody left and were proud that they helped out Raikou and Entei get out of being tortured.

_On Ash, Naruto, Kotone and Barry's Side_

Naruto got out of the prison bar wall room and now he was going absolutely bezerk such as killing Saturn without thinking destroying everything in his way.

"This is calls for Toxiccroak." Said Saturn sacredly going for the Poke-ball and throwing it up

By this moment Naruto would get out his Pokedex and check out the data but Naruto didn't even care for what the slightest moment or Pokemon it was only one thing on his mind to get rid of Saturn.

"Toxiccroak use bulletseed." Commanded Satrun

Toxiccroak shot out bullets but Naruto just dodged them all without a problem and he was upon the frog on two legs and smashed the frog like Pokemon to the ground and it fainted.

"How is this possible and I am serious what the hell is he?" Questioned Saturn

Naruto went up to Saturn and punched his stomach very hard and face and he was barely able to move by now.

_Back in the room prison._

"What is going on with Naruto right now?" Asked Ash

"I have no idea but I think he has gone nuts but what bothers me the most is the fact where did he get this monstrous power from?" Wondered and answered Barry

"Kotone what do you think?" Asked Ash but Kotone didn't answer at all she just looked at Naruto and was shocked

_Back with Naruto and Saturn_

Saturn was knocked down to the ground barely fainted. Naruto came up and started to beat him to a pulp like crazy after he was done he went on a rampage around the lab and by mistake he released Suicune out and the blue blizardly winter Pokemon vanished.

"No my Suicune." Said Saturn faintly

_Back in the prison wall._

Kotone was in total shock and she couldn't stand what Naruto was doing and tears starting coming out of her eyes.

_Back with Naruto and Saturn_

"God damn you kid why are you so difficult I am surprised how your parents could have raised you if not they abandoned you then." Said Saturn full of evil

At this Naruto couldn't take what Saturn said usually he would break down to tears but no he got even angrier and went after Saturn.

_Back in the prison wall._

Kotone got up and ran towards Naruto so he wouldn't do anymore of beating and killing someone.

Naruto was now close to punch Saturn even more and maybe even kill him he felt someone grab him. It was Kotone who was sobbing while hugging Naruto across his neck and put she put her head on his shoulders. Naruto felt the pain he has caused Kotone and he finally calmed down where all his fox like traits disappeared and he didn't have red eyes anymore where they had turned blue the way they were before and the red chakra dissapeared.

"Please stop this madness Naruto I know this isn't you don't let the evil side of you get to you there are always other things to do and this is not the you I know." Sobbed Kotone painfully

Saturn found the perfect time to escape.

Naruto felt the pain of how Kotone truly felt about him because usually she would get on Naruto's nerves not his soft side. Tears were coming out of Naruto's eyes now and he began to sob.

"I never had parents in my entire life and I am very sorry Kotone I promise I will never you or anyone ever again." Sobbed Naruto

"I am very sorry that you don't have parents Naruto." Said Kotone sorrowly

"Thanks." Said Naruto

Barry, Ash, Cyndaquil and Pikachu came up to Naruto and Kotone all relieved and happy. Cyndaquil jumped into Naruto's hand as he hugged the scared Cyndaquil.

"I am sorry buddy that I scared you like that. "Said Naruto

"I am glad you are alright Naruto." Said Ash

Naruto couldn't move so well or walk because of the side effects of the chakra so Kotone was helping him walk. Everyone left the lab and then they met up with the others all happy safe and sound.

"Hey Kotone what happened to Naruto why is he leaning to you like that?" Asked Kazunari

"Oh why because he twisted his ankle a little that is all." Lied Kotone

_Naruto's Thoughts_

"_I hope they don't think I am a monster or anything like that looks like Kotone is keeping it a secret I might have to tell everyone about this including Sakura because they will all hate me and think I am a monste rand can't tell them about the past." _Thought Naruto

Outside the Goldenrod city radio tower there polices everywhere started to investigate and Morty went and stayed behind what had happened in the radio tower as everyone else went back to Pokemon center for the night.

"Hey look guys." Shouted out Dawn

"What?" Asked Kazunari

"Take a look the snow is melting and it is getting warmer so there is no need for these winter clothes for tomorrow." Said Dawn

"That's good let's put back out winter clothes away then." Said Naruto

"Speaking of which Naruto planning for a strategy for tomorrow's gym battle?" Asked Kotone

"Well not really but I am coming up with one soon." Said Naruto

All of a sudden Whitney came in and congratulated the gang on solving and saving the Radio and the whole entire Johto region.

"I am very proud of you guys I would expect it from you Ash now wouldn't I and Naruto just because you saved Goldenrod City or the whole Johto region doesn't mean I will be going easy on you Naruto." Said Whitney

"Now neither will I be going easy on you Whitney." Said Naruto

All of a sudden Barry jumped up and started to go banana's as he saw what time it was.

"Oh no I got to go to Ecruteak city for my next gym bye everyone I will see you whenever." Said Barry running off

"Oh that Barry always forgetting stuff he never changes does he." Chuckled Ash

The time was getting late our heroes have completed a very dangerous mission in the Radio Tower from a vicious villainous group all the way from Sinnoh who have escaped and Naruto's secret was let out what he posseses inside of him and now going for his third gym badge.

**Now that was a long chapter but anyways next time Naruto battles Whitney for the Plaine Badge who will win will Whitney's Milltank rollout Naruto's Pokemon to another universe or he will win find out next time on Naruto's: Johto League Journeys!**


	9. Battle for the Plain Badge

**Chapter 8**

**Battle for the Plain Badge**

It was now the morning of a new day, new adventure and a new badge or maybe if Naruto were to defeat Whitney.

"Come on Naruto let's eat breakfast and get ready to for your next gym battle with Whitney?" Said Ash calling to Naruto

Naruto didn't hear a word Ash said who continued to sleep until the worst that could happen is Sakura.

"NARUTO GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANCE!" Shouted Sakura coming into Naruto's room and pulling him down from his buker bed

At this moment Naruto was awake and in a bit of pain.

"OW! That hurt what was that for Sakura?" Asked Naruto in pain

"That is for being a lazy bum and not getting up on time also we will be late for the gym battle you will have against Whitney." Scolded Sakura

Bells have rung inside Naruto's ears and had all of a sudden jumped up and was in a hurry.

"DAMN IT I AM LATE I BETTER GET DRESSED AND EAT!" Screamed hurriedly getting all dressed and eating in the last moment as quickly as possible

"Now great Naruto you can come and let's get over to the gym where you will have your next gym battle today." Said Kazunari

"You ready Cyndaquil?" Turned Naruto to his right shoulder and ask Cyndaquil

_Kotone's Thoughts_

"_Yesterday I wonder what was that fox like shape that formed around Naruto and made him go all bezerk whatever it was I hope we will NEVER see it again I will ask him sometime later." Thought Kotone painfully_

_End of Kotone's Thoughts_

"Kotone you alright there?" Asked Dawn

"Kind of it is just Naruto…." Kotone couldn't finish what she was going to finish because Sakura butted in

"Did Naruto do something to you Kotone?" Asked Sakura curiously

"No." Replied Kotone

"Good." Answered Sakura

Everyone walked over to the gym where Naruto would get his third gym badge. Now they have entered through the door and there they met Whitney.

"Hi Naruto I promise I won't go easy on you." Said Whitney

"Now neither will I go easy on you." Said Naruto

Naruto, Cyndaquil and Whitney went on over to the battle arena.

"The gym leader of Goldenrod City Whitney and the challenger Naruto Uzumaki from New Bark Town will begin, and only the challenger is aloud to switch Pokemon." Announced the announcer

"Nidorina come on out." Said Whitney throwing her Poke-ball as it opened a green like Pokemon was standing which was like a medium sized dinosaur

"Wow what Pokemon is that?" Thought Naruto opening his Pokedex up to look up the data on the Pokemon

"_Nidorina the poison type Pokemon __the female has a gentle temperament. It emits ultrasonic cries that have the power to befuddle foes._

"Ok not such a cool Pokemon but it will do." Said Naruto "Come on out Ursaring!" Said Naruto throwing his Poke-ball.

"The first move goes to the challenger." Said the announcer

"Ok Ursaring use metal claw." Commanded Naruto

Ursaring's claws began to glow and in the meantime Whitney commanded her Nidorina to dodge the attack but Nidorina wouldn't dodge it because it was too scary for her then the metal claw made a direct hit where Nidorina was now unable to battle.

"Nidorina is unable to battle the first win goes to Naruto Uzumaki." Said the announcer

"Wow that was very easy." Thought Naruto

"Nidorina return you did a good job." Called out Whitney returning Nidorina back to her Poke-ball

"Come on out Clefairy." Said Whitney throwing the Poke-ball

"_Clefairy the moon Pokemon __It's magical and cute appeal has many admirers. It is rare and found only in certain areas._

"Yeah it is cute alright and really girly." Said Naruto in disgust

_On the side_

"Aw isn't that just the cutest thing you have ever seen." Said Dawn having huge hearts in her eyes

_Back with Naruto and Whitney_

"Alright let's get started." Said Whitney

When the battle started and before Naruto called out a move Clefairy looked over at Ursaring and ran over to Whitney who was not wanting to battle.

"Clefairy refuses to battle so the winner goes to Naruto's Ursaring." Said the announcer

"Ok that was easy Whitney what the hell is up with this." Said an angry Naruto

"I will show you my secret weapon no Naruto if you want a challenge so badly because the same thing happened to Ash with my first two Pokemon and the third well….. he lost." Said Whitney

"BRING IT ON I AM READY!" Shouted Naruto in confidence

"Come on out Miltank." Said Whitney throwing out her Poke-ball

A pink like cow came out of the Poke-ball it was quite chubby and it was female.

"_Wow maybe this Pokemon is badass afterall let's check out what dex has to say." _Thought Naruto getting out his Pokedex

"_Miltank the female cow Pokemon it is said that kids who drink Miltank's milk grow up to become hearty, healthy adults._

"Cool a Pokemon that produces milk interesting should try some Miltank drinks for myself. Said Naruto

"The first move goes to the challenger." Said the announcer

"Ursaring use tackle attack." Commanded Naruto

Ursaring charged at full speed towards Miltank then Whitney commanded Miltank to use rollout where the trouble began. Miltank made a direct hit on Ursaring's stomach and it fainted.

"Ursaring is unable to battle the victory goes to Miltank." Said the announcer

"You did a good job Ursaring now take a good rest." Said Naruto returning Ursaring to his Poke-ball

_Naruto's Thoughts_

"_Man this is bad I will go with Cyndaquil this time and burn Miltank to the ground and she was not joking about this Pokemon it really is powerful." _Thought Naruto

_End of Naruto's Thoughts_

"Alright Cyndaquil let's continue with this battle." Said a frustrated Naruto

"Now you see Naruto I was just getting started don't just give up." Said Whitney

"Oh don't worry because I never give up since I am getting warmed up." Said Naruto a little angered

"Cyndaquil use flamethrower!" Commanded Naruto

A powerful flamethrower hit Miltank while it was using rollout attack but there was no effect in fact it kept on rolling and rolling until it got too close to Cyndaquil where it was too late to dodge the attack and made a powerful direct hit which caused Cyndaquil to faint.

"CYNDAQUIL NO!" Cried Naruto rushing towards the injured Pokemon

He then took Cyndaquil to his side and was ready to send out Houndour.

"Cyndaquil is unable to battle victory goes to Miltank." Said the announcer

_Naruto's Thoughts_

"_I am only down to one Pokemon I think I see how I can stop this Miltank but first I need to send out my Houndour."_ Thought Naruto

_End of Naruto's Thoughts_

"Houndour I choose you." Said Naruto throwing the Poke-ball of his Houndour

Houndour appeared and was ready to take on Miltank with a strategy Naruto is about to plan out.

"Miltank use rollout one more time." Commanded Whitney

Miltank got into the rolling position once more and Houndour was focused and was fast enough to avoid the attack where he dodged it and jumped high to mid air.

"That is the way to go Houndour keep it up." Congratulated Naruto

Whitney was just wondering what Naruto was up to.

"Ok Houndour use flamethrower." Commanded Naruto

Houndour shot a flamethrower but it didn't hit Miltank at all and it wasn't aiming for her at all, instead Houndour was aiming to the ground in circles when finally there was a fire like vortex around Miltank where she was spinning around in circles.

"YES!" Jumped Naruto in joy

"Miltank try to get out of there if you can." Called out Whitney

Miltank stopped using rollout and was surround by the fire where she didn't know what to do now and then she fainted because of the heat. Lastly but not least the fire disappeared.

"Miltank is unable to battle Houndour is the winner and the victory goes to Naruto Uzumaki!" Said the announcer

"Yayyy we did it Houndour." Rushed Naruto to hug the victorious Pokemon

"Miltank you did a fantastic job now take a good rest." Called out Whitney returning Miltank to her Poke-ball

"Houndour return that was awesome." Said returning his Pokemon

Whitney came up to Naruto to give him the Plain badge.

"Here you really deserve this and take this and also take moomoo milk for your friends to." Said Whitney with a big smile

"Thanks we did it Cyndaquil." Jumped Naruto for joy

Naruto gave everybody the moomoo milk to enjoy which they did enjoy and it was delicious. Everyone left the gym to the Pokemon center to heal Naruto's Pokemon and get a room for the night.

**End of Chapter 8 hope you enjoyed it this was also a fast update and there will be two more chapters since I have more time to write because I am off from school Thursday and Friday so keep reading and PELEASE I want more reviews to see what you guys think of my story and chapters so far.**

**Next time Naruto and the gang head out to Ecruteak city for Naruto's 4****th**** gym battle but there is an unexpected surprise for Naruto waiting. Until next time Naruto's: Johto League Journeys**


	10. Shiny Unbeatable Charmander

**Chapter 9**

**Shiny Unbeatable Charmander**

It was yet another beautiful day as our heroes were walking along the way on Route 37 to Ecruteak City for Naruto's next gym battle which happened to be Morty who helped them out in the Radio tower against Team Galactic for his 4th badge.

"We will be in Ecruteak City soon maybe in like a hour by foot." Kazunari explained looking at the map in his hands

"Well whatever haven't caught a new Pokemon in a while maybe I should go and look for one." Suggested Naruto as he complained

"Sheesh Naruto quit your complaining with all this nonsense." Answered an angered annoyed Sakura

"Ok I will stop then." Naruto said frightened

Just then the bushes started to make a noice where everyone stopped walking because they were frightened of what will come out of the bushes.

"Cyndaquil get ready for some action." Naruto turned around to Cyndaquil who were both focused. "Alright Cyndaquil use flamethrower." Commanded Naruto

Cyndaquil shot out a powerful flaming attack then Cyndaquil was hit by a flamethrower that came out of the bush. The fire Pokemon popped out of the bushes and it was small standing about 2 feet it was all light orange had a fire on the tip of the tail.

"Hey look a Charmander!" Said Ash surprised

"What is that looks so powerful." Murmured Naruto under his breath taking out his Pokedex

_Charamnder the fire type Pokemon __the flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely._

"Now wow that's pretty badass and that flamethrower was powerful I better capture it!" Naruto jumped excited to capture the Charmander

"Say Naruto if you look at your Pokedex entry Charmander is orange but this wild one is of a golden light orange color." Asked Dawn

"Who cares what color it is I will have it no matter what!" Said Naruto ready for another move

"Man I remember when I caught Charmander back couple years ago!" Remembered Ash

Just as Naruto was done putting his Pokedex away Charmander was coming at Cyndaquil with a raging tackle attack.

"Cyndaquil watch out!" Called out Naruto to his Pokemon. It was too late for Cyndaquil to dodge the wild Charmanders attack and it slamed into poor Cyndaquil where he was barely able to move.

"CYNDAQUIL YOU ALRIGHT!" Cried out Naruto rushing to his injured Pokemon. "Go Houndour!" Called out Naruto throwing his Poke-ball

Houndour appeared from the white flash of the Poke-ball. "Now Houndour use tackle attack!" Commanded Naruto. Houndour went for a tackle attack towards Charmander but it ended up in a draw, both Pokemon were standing.

"Now this will be good." Thought Kotone

"Huh looks like my Houndour and the wild Charmander were both a tie on this tackle attack but my Houndour has more power than this Charmander." Thought Naruto. "Alright Houndour use bite attack." Commanded Naruto. Houndour rushed up towards Charmander which tried biting on Charmander's but Charmander dodged the attack and used flamethrower.

"Now Houndour use flamethrower!" Commanded Naruto. Houndour used flamethrower but so did Charmander but Charmander's won and went for a direct hit on Houndour.

"Ooh that's got to hurt Houndour." Said Sakura with a painful expression on her face

"Houndour you alright!" Cried Naruto for his injured Pokemon. Houndour was starting to get up slowly on his feet and stood up successfully on his paws and was ready for more action.

"That a boy Houndour keep it up." Said Naruto in excitement

Charmander saw the Houndour getting up so he ran for another tackle attack for Houndour. "Houndour dodge it." Commanded Naruto. Houndour dodged the attack and came out with a flamethrower which made a direct hit on Charmander. Charmander got up from the ground in a few seconds.

"DAMN IT ALMOST HAD THERE FOR A FAINT ATTACK THIS IS SOME POWERFUL CHARMANDER!" Shouted Naruto in distress and anger

Charmander pointed his finger and made a eye you suck jack ass sign. "NOW WHY YOU CHARMANDER GET HERE STOP MAKING A MOCKERY OUT OF ME!" Yelled Naruto chasing after the wild comic Charmander

"Looks like Charmander is a very comic Pokemon." Kazunari said with a small chuckle

All of the girls Dawn, Sakura and Kotone all started to giggle at the blonde ninja who was actually chasing a wild Pokemon. Ash also let out a small laugh, not only Ash also Pikachu, Piplup, Pichu, Cyndaquil, Houndour and last but not least Charmander himself. Naruto noticed that even his own Pokemon and friends were laughing at how stupid he had been and how a Pokemon from the wild fooled him with his own stupidity.

"THIS DOES I WILL USE MY RASENGAN!" Yelled Naruto in anger forming two clones and last but not least forming the Rasengan. Naruto charged towards the laughing funny Charmander but Charmander was quick enough which blasted a powerful flamethrower attack on Naruto.

The crowd was now laughing like crazy except Naruto who was angered.

"I AM DONE WITH THESE CHARADES HOUNDOUR USE TACKLE ATTACK AND WITH A FLAMETHROWER ATTACK!" Commanded Naruto angerly

Houndour made a hit on Charmander but still was able to stand up.

"Now how did you like that hit Char-man-der." Mocked Naruto

_Naruto's Thoughts_

"_I guess I will scare the crap out of this Charmander by using Ursaring now that will be hell for the little guy." _Thought Naruto evilly smile with a smirk on his face

_End of Naruto's Thoughts_

"Houndour return." Said Naruto taking out the Poke-ball as Houndour vanished into the Poke-ball with a red light

"Come on out Ursaring." Called out Naruto throwing the Poke-ball as Ursaring appeared out of the white flashy light

Charmander saw the huge bear like Pokemon standing on two feet but it didn't scare him at all in fact Charmander wanted to bring it on. Charmander rushed towards Ursaring using tackle attack.

"Ursaring use metal claw!" Commanded Naruto. Ursaring's claws began glowing and rushed towards Charmander and the metal claw made a direct hit

"YES! That was a PERFECT K.O!" Shouted Naruto on top of his lungs. Naruto threw an empty Poke-ball at the passed out Charmander. After 3 shakes in the Poke-ball Charmander broke free

"GOD DAMN IT! WHAT IS UP WITH THIS CAN I JUST CAPTURE HIM." Shouted Naruto

Charmander was breathing heavily from that metal claw attack but was standing on two legs barely able to stand up.

"It looks you are out of breath? Huh little fella but you will be mine soon so don't count on it." Laughed Naruto with a smirk

"Now Ursaring use metal claw once more." Commanded Naruto

Ursaring's claws began to glow once more who came and started to attack the poor weakened Charmander. Charmander was attacked once again and finally fainted. Naruto threw the Poke-ball at Charmander.

"Yes hopefully it will be successful this time." Shrieked Naruto in excitement

The Pokemon was successfully captured in its Poke-ball and Naruto was happy.

"Yes I did it I caught a Charmander." Loudly said Naruto

"Now Ursaring return." Said Naruto as Ursaring disappeared in the red flash light

Naruto now picked up his injured Cyndaquil from the ground next to and whispered. "You will be ok buddy."

As our heroes continue to walk towards Ecruteak city Kazunari points out they will be there in a couple minutes.

_Couple minutes later……._

"Hey look we are here." Said Ash talking to his Pikachu

"Yes my next gym badge is up the corner but first we need to go to the Pokemon center for my Pokemon to be healed." Said Naruto hurriedly

They all arrived at the Pokemon center Naruto handing Nurse Joy his injured Pokemon and his Poke-balls. Naruto was relieved that all his Pokemon would be ok the next day for his next gym battle against Morty.

"Hey Naruto waited up." Shouted Kotone rushing towards Naruto

"Uh hey what's up Kotone?" Asked Naruto curiously

"Naruto I have to ask you something in private so can everyone please go." Asked Kotone

Everyone went to their assigned rooms. Now Naruto was standing there in shock and he knew what she was going to ask him.

"Hey Naruto do you have any money?" Asked Kotone

Naruto anime fainted because he thought this was going to be a serious question mainly about his red demon chakra back at the radio tower.

"No I don't I thought this was an important question you will be asking me." Answered Naruto impatiently

Naruto then left Kotone all by herself as he went to the room.

_Kotone's Thoughts_

"_Naruto I just don't have the guts to ask you what was that red thing at the Radio Tower but whatever it was it wasn't good. Please Naruto tell us all what you really are I want the truth. _Kotone started to think really deeply

"So what did Kotone had to ask you Naruto was it about L.O.V.E." Mocked Sakura

"No it wasn't all she wanted was to borrow money but I didn't have any with me." Answered Naruto

"Oh well then." Said Sakura

"I better go eat something now." Said Naruto hurrying to go downstairs and eat

Everyone had a great first day in Ecruteal city and now they were ready to hit the sacs and for Naruto's 4th gym battle.

**Here you go guys another chapter not a long one but it was a bit of a comedy on though. Naruto now has caught a new Pokemon Charmander which is a shiny. In the next chapter Naruto battles Morty who will win this time? Will Morty's ghost Pokemon scare away Naruto and his Pokemon or will they burn the ghost Pokemon down to the ground. Find out next time on Naruto: Johto League Journeys!**


	11. Author's Note

**A/N Story not to be continued due to lose of interest and nearly a 2 year hiatus, but I'm writing another and others will follow. Sorry to disappoint the readers who read my story.**


End file.
